Le chiot rencontre le loup-garou
by Chupachupss
Summary: Alors que Bonnie est plongée dans une magie noire, elle jette un sort sur Caroline. Transformant sa meilleure amie en chiot ! N'ayant nulle part où aller, Caroline se dirige vers le manoir des Mikaelson. Et si Klaus s'attachait à cette petite bête fragile ? Et si Caroline réalisait que le Big Bad hybride possédait un côté doux et gentil ? –Traduction–
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici une traduction de la fiction de l'auteure américaine **_JaggerMania_** et de sa magnifique fanfiction _**Puppy meets Werewolf**. _Vu que mon ordi est en réparation, je ne peux pas avoir mes textes donc j'ai décidé de faire une petite traduc pour m'occuper !

**-** En passant, désolée aux lecteurs qui suivent mes autres fictions. J'espère que ça pourra vous faire patienter ! -

* * *

**_/!\ _Cette fiction appartient à_ JaggerMania, _je n'ai aucune droit dessus, mis à part ma traduction bien évidemment !_ /!\_**

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

Le clair de lune traversa la chambre de Caroline, propageant sa lumière à travers la fenêtre. La jeune blonde était allongée sur son lit, plongée dans de profondes pensées.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait eût une semaine très frustrante, avec son petit ami qui traînait avec la louve et Klaus qui la suivait partout comme un harceleur. L'hybride ne la laissait jamais tranquille et elle devait redoubler d'efforts pour tenter de l'ignorer au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. La tâche était de plus en plus difficile pour notre jeune vampire qui recevait de nombreux cadeaux et dessins, encore plus jolis que les précédents. Et Caroline n'arrivait pas à les jeter, autant qu'elle détestait l'admettre, elle les appréciait.

Pendant l'élection de la nouvelle Miss Mystic Falls, la jolie blonde avait vu un autre côté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Une part d'humanité qui la laissait confuse. Ce jour-là il n'avait pas été l'hybride monstrueux que le monde entier redoutait.

Non seulement il ne cessait de la harceler, mais il jouait également sur ses nerfs. Klaus était au courant de sa « rupture » avec Tyler, et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule à « pleurer ». Bien que leur séparation était faussée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'en pensait Tyler. Et s'il croyait que leur relation était réellement terminée ?

Bien sûr, Tyler et elle ne pouvaient pas s'afficher en public car ça ne ferait qu'attirer la suspicion de Klaus, mais le jeune homme n'avait même pas appelé Caroline depuis leur prétendue rupture. Et c'en était de même pour les messages texto. La vampire avait soudainement peur, elle craignait qu'il était _plus_ qu'un « ami de meute » pour Hayley.

La blonde se mit en position assise et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. C'était décidé. Demain, elle irait voir Tyler, et lui parlerait de ce problème. Espérant que ses craintes ne soient qu'une mauvaise arrière-pensée.

**XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain après-midi Caroline était prête à faire face à Tyler. Debout à l'extérieur du manoir des Lockwood, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se manifester.

Trois coups consécutifs résonnèrent dans la maison. Les secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant le visage du maire de Mystic Falls, Carol Lockwood. Caroline se força à sourire pour l'accueillir :

« Bonjour Mme Lockwood. Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Bonjour ma chère, sourit Carol. Quelle agréable surprise ! Viens je t'en prie, entre ! Tu es ici pour voir Tyler ? »

La jeune blonde hocha la tête en réponse et le maire se retourna pour appeler :

« Tyler mon chérie, pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît ? »

Carol se tourna vers Caroline en souriant. Elle tenta de faire la conversation en attendant :

« Donc… _honey_, comment va Elizabeth ?

- Oh elle va bi… Répondit immédiatement Caroline avant d'être interrompue.

- Ouais maman ? »

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour apercevoir Tyler qui descendait les escaliers.

« Tyler, mon chérie, Caroline est venue te voir. L'informa Carol. »

La marche de Tyler faiblit une fraction de seconde avant de la continuer et d'arriver devant la vampire :

« Hey Caroline ! Dit-il en se postant devant elle.

- Salut. »

Elle eût un pincement au cœur en le voyant, elle respirait très fortement. Cependant, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en le voyant.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls. Déclara Carol en prenant un peu de recul. Contente de t'avoir revue Caroline ! »

Elle tourna les talons afin de quitter la salle. Après une période de trois maladroites secondes de silence inconfortable, Tyler parla enfin :

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le sourire de Caroline s'évapora aussitôt cette phrase prononcée et elle le regarda froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Répéta-t-elle, piquée au vif. On ne s'est pas vu depuis une semaine et tout ce que tu peux me dire c'est « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » ?! »

Tyler fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la direction entreprise avec Caroline.

« Whoah… Doucement Caroline, c'était une question tout à fait banale. Dit-il pour essayer de la calmer. »

Visiblement cette tentative était vaine car la jolie blonde paraissait encore plus énervée.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de question que tu poses à ta petite amie lorsque tu ne l'as pas vu pendant une semaine ! Répliqua-t-elle, _n'était-il pas heureux de la voir_ ?

- J'étais occupé Caroline ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te voir !

- Quel est ton excuse pour ne pas m'avoir appelée ?

- Je viens de le dire, j'étais occupé…

- Oh et tu ne peux pas prendre ton portable juste pour quelques secondes ?! »

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de faire la pleurnicheuse mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Tyler était en train de perdre patience.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas eût le temps Caroline. Moi et Hayley sommes en train de délier les hybrides de Klaus, nous voulons former notre propre meute !

- Et je suis sûre que deux d'entre vous ont déjà essayé de fonder une nouvelle meute _d'une façon complètement différente _! Dit-elle sèchement, assumant les accusations contre Tyler et Hayley. Même si elle espérait que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. »

Elle retint son souffle, attendant que l'ancien loup-garou dise quelque chose pour contredire ce qu'elle venait de prononcé. Seulement, celui-ci ne dit rien, il ouvrit la bouche mais il se rendit compte que c'était trop tard. Cette courte pose avait été suffisante pour faire comprendre à Caroline que ses hypothèses venaient d'être confirmées. Les yeux de la vampire s'élargirent en réalisant ce que ça voulait dire. Tyler avait bel et bien couché avec Hayley. La fausse rupture n'avait pas du tout été fausse pour lui.

Elle sentait le fond de sa gorge se serrer et les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler. Sans un mot, elle fit claquer ses talons pour se diriger vers la sortie. Tyler fit un geste pour l'arrêter :

« Caroline, s'il te plaît écou…

- Laisse tomber Tyler ! Cracha-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face une dernière fois. »

Le regard de Tyler avait la décence d'être rempli de culpabilité. Les éclairs qui sortaient des yeux de Caroline reflétaient toute la colère, la douleur, la trahison et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

« C'est fini. Déclara-t-elle. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir. »

Puis elle partit après lui avoir lancé un autre regard douloureux. Elle ne sortait pas seulement de sa maison… Elle sortait de sa vie.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît, les chapitres sont assez courts donc ça me permet de ne passer que deux heures dessus x'D ! Je ne posterais la suite que si vous me la demander ! La traduction est longue et ça me demande _beaucoup de temps. _Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews pour m'encourager…

(Vous avez vu le season finale ? Perso je l'ai trouvé meilleur que les saisons précédentes ! Par contre cette histoire de double de Stefan m'intrigue... La scène Klaroline était magnifique ^-^)

Bisous tout le monde :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hi peuple de fanfiction -et les autres xD ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 de cette traduction ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a plu ! **

**Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de laisser quelques reviews pour m'encourager et me soutenir dans cette dure épreuve qu'est la traduction ! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**- Jolieyxbl : Oui elle est vraiment originale ^^ Moi j'ai tout de suite adoré ! Et les chapitres sont de mieux en mieux. Malheureusement ils sont très court... Merci de ta review, voici la suite que tu demandes ^^**

**- kate : Eh bien là voilà la suite =) Merci de ta review agréable à lire et : Bonne lecture !**

**- Adeline.L : Merci ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile mais au moins ça améliore mon niveau d'anglais lol ! Bonne lecture :3**

**- Cassandre : Je ne pense pas que je vais l'arrêter ne t'inquiète pas ! Et je suis contente d'apprendre que le premier chapitre t'as plu. Voici la suite, bonne lecture ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

:**:**:**:B**o**n**n**e **l**e**c**tu**r**e**:**:**:**:**

* * *

Caroline fit irruption dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Non, elle ne voulait pas.

_Caroline tu n'as pas intérêt à pleurer !_ Se gronda-t-elle. Mais ses efforts furent en vains car une larme s'écoulait déjà sur sa joue. _Et merde_ ! Se maudit-elle. Elle l'essuya rageusement. Mais ça ne servait à rien, les larmes coulaient en cascade sur son visage. Sa vision était désormais floue, elle était dégoûtée d'avoir cédé. _Pourquoi diable pleures-tu ? Pour lui ?_ _Il s'est moqué de toi, tu n'as jamais pleuré à cause des gars de son genre alors en quoi est-ce différent cette fois-ci ?_

Mais Caroline savait pourquoi. Elle l'avait aimé. Elle l'avait _vraiment_ aimé. Et ce n'était pas comme Matt ou les autres garçons qu'elle avait eu précédemment dans sa vie.

Tyler était un imbécile ! Un intimidateur, un trou du cul _**(1)**_ ! De toute façon, personne ne l'avait jamais honnêtement aimé et même sachant tout ça, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Et maintenant elle était blessée et elle n'avait personne d'autre à blâmer mise à part elle.

L'envie de crier était irrésistible. En ce moment, la colère était plus présente que la douleur. Alors elle concéda à cette idée et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller afin d'extraire toute sa rage. Les larmes se stoppèrent alors que le cri qu'elle faisait était toujours de la partie. Elle maudissait Tyler et Hayley, les couvrant d'insultes et de mots blessants. Après avoir fini son monologue sur les deux loups garous, elle en commença un sur sa stupidité. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix devenir légèrement rauque, elle jeta l'oreiller avec force à travers la pièce, ce qui l'amena à se frapper contre la poitrine de Klaus.

Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Elle l'avait gratifié de toute sa confiance et il l'avait trah… Attendez… Klaus ?!

Elle leva les yeux avec hâte de son lit.

Et ensuite…

Elle cria.

« Klaus ? Hurla-t-elle, sa main contre sa poitrine. »

Il était là, contre sa fenêtre, un coussin dans sa main et un regard amusé plaqué sur le visage.

« Je t'ai vraiment fait peur _sweetheart _? Rit-il.

- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Cria-t-elle. »

Klaus leva ses mains en signe de reddition avant de sourire :

« Ok, ok. Je suis désolé ! »

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle, non sans lui lancer un regard noir. _Allait-il la laisser tranquille un jour ? _

- Pourquoi as-tu jeté un oreiller sur moi ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question, légèrement confus du geste de Caroline. Bien qu'il avait une idée du pourquoi.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Cracha-t-elle, pas encore remise du choc de le voir dans sa chambre. Maintenant réponds à ma question !

- Oh je sortais du grill quand je suis passé par ce chemin pour rentrer. Répondit-il avec désinvolture, comme si la visite d'un hybride était un évènement du quotidien. »

La jeune vampire fronça les sourcils.

« Hum… Eh bien tu peux partir maintenant, ta compagnie ne me tente pas.

- Oh allez _sweetheart _! Je viens de répondre à ta question, maintenant réponds à la mienne.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Klaus ! Surtout avec toi ! Grogna-t-elle, sa tête lui faisant mal. Urgh, fichue migraine. Maintenant peux-tu me laisser s'il te plaît ? Plaida-t-elle d'un air dramatique. »

L'hybride soupira de défaite. Il avait certainement choisi le mauvais moment pour faire irruption dans la chambre aussi soudainement.

« Très bien, _love_, dit-il en se tournant pour sortir par la fenêtre, je te laisse seule.

- Attends. »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Caroline avait une main sur son visage, massant sa tempe.

« Merci d'être venu me voir, déclara-t-elle en regardant le plafond. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

« Tu as le droit de passer par la porte d'entrée tu sais. »

Klaus lui sourit et secoua la tête une seconde fois en lui murmurant un « au revoir, _love_ ». Caroline lui avait marmonné un « Bye » rapide avant qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre -par la porte.

**XxXxXxX**

La jolie blonde se réveilla le lendemain matin, se sentant beaucoup mieux que la veille. Elle avait eu un mal de tête affreux après que Klaus eût quitté sa chambre. Elle prit son portable et l'alluma. Elle l'avait éteint la nuit dernière, ne souhaitant pas qu'on l'appelle après les évènements d'hier. Caroline fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua tous les appels manqués et les tonnes de sms de Tyler. Elle tourna son téléphone avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une douche. Une longue.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était en bas dans sa cuisine en train de manger des céréales. Elle était bien trop paresseuse pour se faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Et sa mère était au travail, la laissant seule à la maison. Encore une fois.

Comme elle était assise devant la table à manger, son esprit dériva sur ce qu'elle ferait aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas de projet pour la journée.

Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour se changer les idées, afin de ne plus penser à Tyler et cette louve. La vampire reprit son portable. Elle supprima tous les messages de Tyler et procéda ensuite à un appel : Elena. Elle attendit patiemment que son amie daigne à répondre.

« Hey Care' ! Dit la voix de la brune de l'autre bout de l'appareil.

- Hey Lena' ! Sourit Caroline. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle en allant droit au but. »

Caroline patientait, Elena avait fait une légère pause suite à sa question.

« Non je n'en ai pas, je suis libre Caroline, pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle confuse.

- Oh je me demandais juste si on pouvait sortir.

- Ah… Bien sûr Care', pas de problème.

- Cool ! Où es-tu ?

- À la pension. Je vais y rester pour quelques jours… Tu sais… Avec Jeremy qui essaie de me tuer et tout le reste. Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux. »

Caroline pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas commenter la transformation de Jeremy en chasseur… Ou n'importe quoi qui avait un rapport avec le frère d'Elena.

« Très bien alors on se voit là-bas ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle raccrocha. Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner rapidement et après avoir tout nettoyé, elle quitta sa maison. Elle verrouilla sa porte. La blonde décida qu'elle marcherait au lieu de prendre sa voiture. L'air frais lui ferait du bien !

Alors qu'elle se promenait sur la route, profitant de la beauté de la journée, elle vit un visage familier dans le coin d'une rue ombragée. Caroline savait que cette direction ne conduisait nulle part, c'était une impasse. Et elle aurait juré que ce visage féminin était celui de Bonnie.

Par curiosité, elle suivit l'ombre, tout en prenant un virage, et continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'endroit où avait été la personne. Confuse, elle se retourna. Lorsqu'elle fut soudainement face à face à Bonnie.

La blonde observa sa meilleure amie, l'étonnement se lisant clairement à travers ses prunelles bleutées.

« Bonnie ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Va-t'en vampire ! Gronda la sorcière.

- Bonnie… C'est moi… Caroline. Dit la jeune blonde après avoir ri nerveusement.

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Lâcha la métisse, sa voix sèche lui procurant une secousse de frissons.

- Mais… Bonn… Commença la blonde.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, vampire ! Dit Bonnie avant de commencer à chanter une langue ancienne.

- Bonnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Plaida Caroline alors qu'elle criait de douleur en tombant à genoux. »

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de la sorcière qui balbutia :

« C…Caroline ?

- Oui Bonnie… C'est moi… S'il te plaît. Toussa la nommée, sa voix devenait rauque à force de parler. »

Mais l'étincelle qui avait abrité le regard de Bonnie venait de disparaître une nouvelle fois. Ses orbites redevenaient froides et sans vie. Elle poursuivit son chant, sa voix plus forte à chaque mot prononcé.

Les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrirent en grand en remarquant la pile de vêtements en face d'elle.

Caroline sentit la sensation de brûlure qui traversait son corps disparaître. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand pour regarder fixement… Rien. La noirceur était tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Elle essaya de se déplacer mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout. C'était une sensation étrange… Comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir de ses jambes. Lentement mais sûrement, elle réussit à se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébuche sur ses pieds et tombe de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans la ruelle… Seulement… Quelque chose clochait… Elle ne pouvait voir que les pieds des passants.

Elle remarqua que Bonnie avait les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Tu as de la chance vampire, déclara-t-elle froidement. J'avais l'intention de te tuer. Je suppose que mon alter-ego pathétique combattait le sort ! »

Caroline tenta de dire quelque chose mais les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer étaient comme coincés dans sa gorge. Luttant pour parler, elle essaya de nouveau. Un aboiement fit écho dans ses oreilles.

La blonde ferma sa bouche. Etait-ce elle qui avait fait ce bruit ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible…

Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps et hurla.

… Ou au moins elle essaya… Un couinement sortit de sa bouche, et elle bondit sur ses pieds de surprise. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Pensa-t-elle_._ Elle baissa son regard à nouveau sur elle, ayant peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Elle gémit quand elle remarqua qu'elle possédait des pattes au lieu de ses pieds. Elle se retourna précipitamment vers Bonnie qui ricanait tranquillement.

« Eh bien… Dit-elle d'une voix où la moquerie était présente, au moins tu ne feras de mal à personne, vampire. Rit-elle avant de disparaître en un éclair. »

Super… Et maintenant ?

* * *

**_(1)_**** Désolée mais j'admets que j'ai eût dû mal à comprendre le sens du mot "****_asshole"_**** x'D. Si quelqu'un à une proposition à me faire, n'hésitez pas !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Ça commence enfin… ****_« game on »_**** comme dirait Katherine x'D Enfin ****_maintenant_**** Kat' est un peu dans la merde pour dire des choses comme ça… **

**Anyway… N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage juste pour me faire un petit coucou lol !**

**Je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 4 en ce moment alors la suite viendra seulement grâce à vous. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander des reviews, mais pour une traduction, c'est différent... so...**

**Je laisse les surnoms anglais tout simplement parce qu'à chaque fois que Klaus dit "sweetheart" ou "love" je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à son accent anglais trop cute... x'D (et puis, entre nous, je suis sûre que vous préférez ça plutôt que je mette "amour" ou "jolie cœur" ... Vive les Américains =D)**

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**Oh my God je vous adore tellement guys ! =)**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à toutes ces reviews et je vous remercie soooo much ! :3 Allez pour vous remercier, je vous fais un gros bisou baveux ! ... Hey pas besoin de prendre cet air achevé è_è !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

- **chaloupy :**** Oui j'admets que moi aussi j'ai été agréablement surprise de cette idée de chien x'D Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !**

- **Acena :**** Hi ! Ahah crois-moi tout le monde passe par le « niveau pitoyable ». Mais j'ai commencé à lire des OS en américain et au début je ne comprenais que la moitié. xD Merci d'avoir laissé une petite trace et bonne lecture !**

- **Jolieyxbl :**** Mais de rien, et merci à toi pour ta review (en fin de compte tout le monde se remercie xD) Bonne lecture !**

- **kate :**** Coucou ! =) Oui elle fait peur, mais au moins ça change de d'habitude ! Généralement, Bonnie est celle qui arrange toutes les situations… Pour une fois que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il faut régler quelque chose ! Merci et bonne lecture ^^**

- **XxLegend-Automne : ****Je ne vais pas te traiter de flemmarde parce que je suis pire que toi x'3 ! ****_« Le concept est juste poilant »,_**** c'était un jeu de mot fait exprès ?! Oui mais Bonnie ne s'en sortira que bien plus tard ! J'essaie de mettre la suite le plus vite possible donc là-voilà.**

- **Adeline.L**** : Merci ^^ Aaaah les surnoms anglais du perso de JoMo… Qui pourrait ne pas aimer ? Voici la suite !**

* * *

**:::::: B****_o_**n**_n_****e **le**_c_****t**_u_**re **::::::

* * *

Caroline se tenait en face de la pension Salvatore, 45 minutes plus tard. Elle était morte. Croyez-le ou non, marcher à quatre pieds… _ou pattes_ n'était pas une tâche facile. Elle avait trébuché plusieurs fois avant d'arriver ici.

Sa langue pendait à cause de son halètement, elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'atteindre la porte du manoir. Après avoir fouillé dans son cerveau afin de trouver une idée, elle y renonça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen possible. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et courra tête la première vers la porte.

« Où est-elle ? Dit Elena pour elle-même alors qu'elle tournait en rond depuis tout à l'heure devant la cheminée.

- Relax Elena. Déclara Damon en portant son verre de bourbon à ses lèvres. C'est Barbie Vampire ! Elle est probablement en train de se faire harceler par ce psychopathe hybride. »

Il s'arrêta à mi gorgée lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit à travers le manoir. Elena regarda Damon. Celui-ci se leva de son siège en posant son verre sur la table. Il marmonna un faible « j'y vais ».

Il ouvrit la porte et observa dehors, confus, il arqua un sourcil. Il n'y avait personne, seul un gémissement aigu retentit, ce qui lui fit diriger son regard vers le bas. A sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit que la bête qui avait créé ce son n'était autre qu'un golden retriever. Le chiot était affalé sous son porche.

« Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-il d'une voix traînante. »

Elena apparut derrière lui et regarda à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Damon ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Le vampire lui sourit et fit un geste vers le bas afin qu'elle puisse apercevoir le chiot.

« Ton prochain repas ! Dit-il avec désinvolture. »

La petite bête donna un regard suppliant à Elena. La vampire brune frappa la main de Damon.

« Non Damon ! Déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Bien… Marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux. Mais tu sais… je ne plaisantais pas quand j'avais dit que les golden retriever étaient les chiots préférés de Stefan ! Ajouta-t-il avant de reporter son regard sur la bête. »

Le vampire aurait juré avoir vu le chiot lever les yeux au ciel, mais il secoua la tête à cette idée.

« Va-t'en le chiot ! Chassa-t-il en faisant des gestes avec sa main pour effrayer la boule de poile. »

La bête gémit et continuait de regarder Elena avec un regard qui disait _« Dis au _Salvadork _de se taire et de me laisser entrer ! »_ C'était quelque chose que Caroline ne se serait pas retenu de dire.

« Allez idiot va-t'en avant qu'Elena n'ait faim ! Dit Damon. »

La chiot grogna et se lança vers Damon, dans l'espoir de lui infliger une quelconque blessure. Mais le vampire brun le frappa avec sa jambe avant qu'Elena n'ait pu faire un geste pour l'arrêter. Le chiot s'écroula au sol et glapit avant de s'enfuir d'effroi.

Damon sourit en voyant le chiot décamper. Elena fronça les sourcils et regarda le vampire d'un air désapprobateur.

« Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus sensible ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Damon haussa les épaules et retourna dans le salon pour finir son verre de bourbon.

« Inquiète-toi plutôt pour Blondie Elena. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit son téléphone.

Caroline soupira d'agacement et haleta de fatigue. Salvadork _stupide et son visage stupide !_ Pensa-t-elle en le maudissant.

Et maintenant ? Qu'était-elle censé faire ? Caroline se décida à créer une petite liste sur les personnes qui pourraient l'accueillir.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller au manoir, à cause de ces vampires qui bouffaient les animaux. Matt serait probablement trop occupé à gérer sa propre vie, et n'aurait pas le temps de consacré son après-midi avec un chiot. En bonus, il devait déjà garder un œil sur Jeremy depuis qu'Elena était partie de la maison Gilbert.

Qu'en était-il de sa mère ? Elle y réfléchit un instant. _Non_, pensa-t-elle. Liz n'était pas chez elle la plupart du temps et n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les chiens… Elle avait une préférence pour les chats. Après, il y avait Tyler… Pas de doute qu'il l'accepterait... _Pffff… Même pas en rêve !_

Tout en soupirant, elle se laissa tomber au sol, s'appuyant sur ses fesses. Elle était assise dans la rue, sur le trottoir. Elle avait dût longer trois maisons pour arriver ici depuis la pension. Elle ne pouvait pas courir aussi loin sans être complètement avachit d'épuisement. Et se déplacer dans ce nouveau corps était étranger pour elle.

Assise là, toute haletante, pensant à son beau lit douillait, Caroline savait que la vie n'avait jamais été aussi cruelle que maintenant. _La vie craint quand tu es mort._ Pensa-t-elle, sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes. _Après la vie peut être pire…_

En ce moment, une seule personne travaillait ses pensées.

Son nez se leva vers le ciel pour observer les nuages gris avancer progressivement et elle grogna d'agacement. _Pourquoi moi ?_

Elle resta dans cette position pendant ce qui lui semblait être 5 longues minutes, histoire de reprendre son souffle. Puis finalement, Caroline réattaqua une course folle, non sans trébucher entre deux pas. Elle arriva enfin devant un lieu où elle n'y était allée qu'une seule fois. D'ailleurs, la blonde n'avait jamais rêvé d'y revenir. Mais la chance n'était que sous deux formes : bien ou mal. Eh bien… Je vous laisse deviner lequel fut destiné à Caroline…

Dans une situation normale, elle n'aurait jamais été si hâtive d'arriver ici. Mais passer la nuit dehors, au risque d'y voir apparaître un orage, n'était pas une pensée très agréable. Bien que le ciel n'était pas vraiment gris, elle savait que les averses venaient vites ici. Et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette nuit. Un léger picotement traversa son corps, soulevant la fourrure de son cou, en sentant ce que cela voulait dire… Elle allait choisir sa dernière option : Klaus.

Elle était là. Le massif manoir des Mikaelson dressé fièrement devant elle. Haletante, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça de la journée. Caroline marcha attentivement vers les grandes portes et gémit intérieurement quand elle réalisa qu'elles étaient encore plus dures à atteindre que celles de la pension. Et elle n'allait pas redonner un coup de tête !

En comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour rentrer, elle commença à aboyer aussi fort que ce petit corps le lui permettait, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention d'un des Mikaelson. Une volée d'aboiements aiguë éclata à travers sa gueule. Et lorsqu'elle y mit fin, elle attendit patiemment que quelqu'un daigne à ouvrir les portes. Elle espérait que ce soit Elijah qui apparaîtrait, sachant parfaitement que c'était l'originel le plus facile à approcher. Mais cela ne le rendait pas moins intimidant que les trois autres. Enfin, les grandes portes en chêne du manoir s'ouvrirent, sortant Caroline de sa rêverie.

Elle fixa le sol en prenant un profonde et longue inspiration, avant de regarder celui qui les avaient ouvertes.

Elle tressaillit.

« Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda un accent anglais. »

Elle gémit intérieurement, Damon avait dit exactement la même chose.

_Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?_ Songea-t-elle exaspérée.

* * *

**Es ist fertig… J'espère que vous appréciez cette lecture ! **

**En passant, l'auteure s'est excusée pour le suspens qu'elle a laissé ! Et rien que pour vous faire baver, je vais vous dire que le chapitre suivant est encore mieux que celui-là ! **

**Et... je pars en Espagne demain donc : Pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine.**

**Je n'y peux rien... Et le week-end d'après, je vais devoir rattraper tous mes devoirs donc voilà... **

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review ^^ ça me fait terriblement plaisir !**

**Pour celles anonymes :**

- **Jolieyxbl** : Coucou toi ^^ Damon est toujours fidèle à lui-même ! Et heureusement, t'imagines si nous avions un Damon tout niais ? Burk... Même si je trouve que c'était assez exagérer de le faire aussi méchant ! Après, la fiction est Klaroline, donc on ne va pas chipoter pour si peu lol ! Merciiii ! J'ai eu un excellent voyage =) Bonne lecture !

- **XxLegend-Automne**: Hi ! Oui mais c'était un très beau jeu de mot sinon x'D. Merci mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma fiction, je ne fais que la traduire. Et lorsque j'ai enfin réussi cet exploit, je me contente de regarder si c'est lisible... Je n'écris pas réellement ^^ Mais c'est gentil quand même ! Merci de ta review (anonyme ou pas je m'en fiche x'D) Et Bonne lecture !

- **Cassandre** : Et bah voilà, je t'offre le prochain chapitre. Tu as attendu pour quelque chose ^^ Les prochains devraient arriver plus vite ( -je crois- ne te fais pas de fausses joies...) Bon et merci beaucoup pour ta review, même si elle était très courte, elle était claire et ça m'a remonté le moral ^^ Voili voilou =)

**Dis donc j'ai été bavarde avec vous aujourd'hui... XD**

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

Caroline avait eût une bonne dose de malchance tout au long de sa vie, en dix-neuf ans. Mais elle n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi misérable que celle-là.

Rebekah avait ouvert la porte.

Bien sûr, ça _devait_ être Rebekah !

La jeune blonde pensait-elle _vraiment_ que quelque chose de bon allait lui arriver aujourd'hui ? Sérieusement ? Avait-elle vraiment pensé qu'Elijah aurait peut-être ouvrit cette porte ? De toute façon, l'aurait-il même pris ?

« Eh bien… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Rebekah d'une voix traînante. »

_Quoi, elle attendait une réponse ?_

Pour Caroline, Rebekah était la version féminine de Damon. Mais elle devait l'admettre, même si leurs attitudes étaient semblables, Damon était étonnamment mieux que l'originelle. Si c'était possible…

Les oreilles de Caroline pendaient et elle s'assit, épuisée. Elle abandonna, elle n'aura qu'à dormir dans le noir, rampant dans la forêt, où Stefan sera probablement là-bas pour traquer son dîner. Bien que c'était peu probable puisqu'il pleuvait en ce moment même. Mais ça ne changeait rien… Elle allait le croiser un jour.

Rebekah leva un sourcil :

« Est-ce que tu t'es perdu ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement. »

Parlait-elle réellement à un chiot ? Rebekah Mikaelson ? L'originelle ?

Caroline ricana intérieurement, se délectant du fait que Barbie Klaus venait effectivement de parler à un chien. Normalement, ça n'aurait pas été drôle si quelqu'un d'autre aurait adopté le même comportement que la sœur de l'hybride. En réalité, c'était comique seulement parce que c'était _Rebekah_ qui agissait de cette façon.

Caroline hocha la tête juste pour s'amuser un peu. Rebekah avait l'air déconcertée :

« Tu m'as comprise ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. »

C'était tout simplement trop irréel.

« Pourtant tu n'as rien de spécial… Déclara-t-elle, toujours très surprise. La blonde fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête de gauche à droite, s'attendant sûrement à apercevoir une quelconque personne qui voulait jouer avec elle.

Face au visage concentré de Rebekah, Caroline supposa qu'elle utilisait son audition hyper-développée.

« Il n'y a personne ici… Marmonna l'originelle. »

Lorsque Rebekah posa les yeux sur elle pensivement, une lueur d'espoir baignait les yeux de Caroline.

_Etait-ce possible ? Etait-elle réellement en train de considérer une telle chose ? _Pensa Caroline.

Mais tous ses espoirs se brisèrent lorsque le parfum Miss Dior fut remplacer par un plus vieux.

Un autre personnage était arrivé et se tenait debout à côté de Rebekah, ses yeux azurs dévièrent sur Caroline avant de se reposer sur l'originelle. Sa sœur.

Car c'était son frère aîné.

Klaus.

« Que se passe-t-il ici Bekah ? A qui parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il dangereusement, la fourrure de Caroline se dressa aussitôt. »

Caroline ne réfléchit pas, elle choisit la solution la plus correcte et tenta de quitter rapidement le manoir. Mais malheureusement pour elle, une légère pression sous son ventre lui fit comprendre qu'on la soulevait dans les airs. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était maintenue en hauteur, dans ses bras. _A lui_.

Elle glapit de surprise et de peur, luttant pour s'échapper de son emprise. Mais étrangement, elle n'osa pas lui faire de mal.

De toute façon elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas.

Elle finit par abandonner sa lutte inutile et il la plaça en face de son visage, l'étudiant sous tes les angles.

_Bizarre_, pensa Caroline.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu Bekah. Reprit-il alors que ses yeux restaient fixé sur Caroline –ou du moins sa nouvelle forme. A qui parlais-tu ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. »

Les yeux de la blonde se posèrent sur Rebekah, suppliants de l'aider, ce qui donna chaud à l'originelle qui rougit des joues...

« U-um… »

Elle trébucha. Pour Klaus, Caroline était simplement joyeuse face à Rebekah.

Un soupçon de malice était présent dans ses yeux.

Rebekah sourit lentement et finit par soupirer, embarrassée. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, mais un « c'est ton problème maintenant. Arrange ça avec elle » fit écho dans la maison. Puis la touffe blonde de l'originelle disparue pour de bonds.

Caroline avait incroyablement envie de pleurer. Sa dernière chance s'était envolée.

Elle couina, attirant avec succès l'attention de Klaus.

« Que suis-je censé faire de toi ? Réfléchit l'hybride. »

_Rien_, Pensa-t-elle. _Laisse-moi ici, sous ton porche et je ne vous dérangerais plus. Venir était une mauvaise idée_…

Il la regardait pensivement. Et Caroline priait pour que ses pensées ne soient pas « apéritif » ou « sang ».

Il observa la pluie et termina sa décision par un soupire :

« D'accord, tu vas rester aujourd'hui. »

Les oreilles de Caroline se dressèrent aussitôt les paroles de l'hybride prononcées. _Quoi_ ?

Klaus semblait légèrement surpris de la réaction du chiot. C'était presque comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et puis, décidant de ne pas y prêter attention, il souleva le chiot pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener à l'intérieur du manoir.

Attendez une seconde…

Quoi ?

**XxXxXxX**

« Donc finalement nous le gardons ? Demanda Rebekah à son frère une heure plus tard. »

Klaus était assis sur le canapé, dans le salon de la demeure, face à une cheminée où dansaient des flammes ardentes. Sur ses genoux, un carnet de croquis laissait apparaître un pur chef d'œuvre.

« Hum… Je suppose que oui… Peut-être. Commença-t-il, travaillant activement sur son coup de crayon. »

Rebekah fronça les sourcils, elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser des questions. Mais après mûres réflexions, elle la referma. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais oublié l'amour que portait Klaus aux animaux. Parfois, tous ses discours sur les chevaux et les colibris avaient tendance à l'ennuyer.

« Tu vas le garder n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Klaus tourna les yeux vers le chiot endormi devant le feu, il regarda son croquis, rajoutant un détail oublié.

« Tu sais… Murmura-t-il, ses yeux ne se délectant pas du dessin, c'est une fille. »

La blonde –originelle- roula des yeux. C'était toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'il dessinait. Il était dans son moment -je-m'en-moque-cruellement. Alors elle décida d'abandonner le sujet et se tourna pour partir.

Une fois la salle quittée par Rebekah, Klaus regarda une nouvelle fois le chiot, puis son croquis. Il laissa tomber son crayon et tourna une nouvelle page. Reprenant son outil de dessin, il recommença à le faire balader sur la feuille. Des yeux bleus lumineux, , blonde, des cheveux ondulés à l'esprit.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pu mettre ! Je vous avais prévenue pour l'Espagne D **

**D'ailleurs je ne culpabilise pas vraiment puisque je me suis éclatée là-bas !**

**Beuh-ref… Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, cette semaine est assez chargée ! **

**J'espère que vous nous suivez toujours, moi et ****_JaggerMania_**** ! **

**Bisous tout le monde :3 Have Good Day ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Deviner qui est là avec un nouveau chapitre de traduction ? x) **

**Je laisserais mon message à la fin, pour l'instant je vais me contenter de répondre aux reviews anonymes ^^**

* * *

**Guest**** : Merci ^^ Contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Adeline.L**** : Oui ça avance ! Et ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédent ! C'est cool ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

**Kassandra**** : La voici la suite, plus longue et plus intrigante que les fois passées =) Merci pour ta review, qui bien que courte, remonte toujours le moral ! Bisous et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu "XxLegend-Automne " avec ton compte fanfic, en tout cas si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée mais du coup je ne m'y retrouve plus x)**

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

Dire que Caroline était surprise serait un euphémisme. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, notre jeune blonde aurait pu imaginer que Klaus s'occupe d'un chiot abandonné et sans abri.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à l'intérieur de la maison, l'hybride lui avait donné quelques restent de poulet en tant que repas. Cela l'avait surprise, car elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Klaus puisse avoir ce genre de nourriture dans son frigo alors qu'il pouvait boire du sang. Mais son réfrigérateur était comme tout être humain normal, c'est-à-dire, avec des restes, des boissons, et d'autres choses du même type. Caroline avait été étonnée de ne pas voir de poche de sang et elle s'était demandée intérieurement où pouvait-il les stocker.

Ou alors, peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas besoin de les stocker. Car il était plus que probable qu'il se nourrisse directement à partir d'une veine !

Lorsqu'elle eût fini son repas, sa faim satisfaite, elle se sentit mal à l'aise devant les yeux de Klaus fixés sur elle, et se sentie tout de suite gênée de sa manière de manger sa nourriture. Bien que l'hybride n'avait aucune idée de l'état de Caroline. La blonde se dit que de toute façon, elle était un chien, et tous les chiens mangeaient de cette façon.

Se sentant encore plus embarrassée à cause de sa bêtise, elle repoussa lentement son assiette, et s'attaqua à la gamelle d'eau que Klaus avait déposée pour elle.

Quand elle eut fini, Caroline suivit Klaus dans son atelier de dessin. Elle s'assit devant le feu qui dégageait une chaleur réconfortante, et regarda l'hybride qui se laissait tomber sur le canapé, croisant ses jambes. Il entreprit de ramasser un carnet de croquis et commença à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

_Son art_, même si Caroline ne se l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, son art ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu dans sa courte vie. C'était comme si ses œuvres avaient été créées avec toutes les émotions du peintre, brute. Emotions qui étaient le plus souvent cachées.

Elle l'observait en silence, alors qu'il mettait des coups de crayons sur sa feuille. Il lui arrivait de jeter de bref regard sur elle, la faisant bêtement sentir coupable, comme si elle venait d'empiéter un moment privé. Elle n'avait jamais vu Klaus en pleine action, recevant toujours le résultat de son travail acharné. Et elle se rendit compte que le regarder faire était tout aussi fascinant.

À un certain point de son étude approfondie sur le sujet « Klaus », Caroline sentit ses paupières devenir incroyablement lourdes, et elle ferma les yeux, le sommeil l'envahissant lentement. Elle ne prêta même pas attention à Rebekah, alors que ses rêves l'emmenaient dans un autre monde.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'odeur clichée des pancakes flottait dans l'air. Elle fut surprise, sa mère étant normalement au travail, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de son lit… Même le samedi, Liz était au travail pendant au moins 12 heures.

Ce n'était pas tâche facile que d'être le shérif de Mystic Falls. Et Caroline comprenait ça. Alors elle se contenta de se dire que c'était simplement un jour de congé. Ce qui signifiait qu'on était dimanche.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut plus confuse que jamais. Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'était pas dans un lit, mais à même le sol. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle n'était pas dans sa maison, mais dans celle… de Klaus ?

Elle trouva juste de se mettre sur ses pieds et fut d'autant plus surprise. A cause de sa taille, elle ne pouvait à peine atteindre le siège du canapé.

Comment ceci était arrivé ? Klaus l'avait-elle kidnappée ? Ce bâtard ! Comment a-t…

Quand tout à coup tout s'écroula lorsque ses souvenirs revinrent. Elle était devenue un chien désormais. Bonnie l'avait transformée et Klaus était le seul qui l'avait emmenée et l'avait recueillie. Un sentiment de culpabilité bouillonna en elle. Elle se sentait très nulle de l'avoir tout de suite insulté, et de l'avoir blâmé pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Caroline se jeta mentalement un coup de pied puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle y retrouva un Klaus en pantalon ordinaire gris et d'une chemise, des pancakes fraîchement cuisinés dans une assiette. C'était drôle, Caroline ne s'attendait plus qu'au tablier rose.

Klaus aperçu finalement le petit chiot timide qui n'osait pas se manifester et lui sourit :

« Coucou là-bas ! Dit-il. »

_Apparemment parler aux chiens est un rituel dans cette famille_… Pensa Caroline alors qu'elle rentrait prudemment dans la cuisine.

Klaus remarqua son hésitation.

« Allez _Sweetheart_, tu n'aurais pas peur de moi maintenant ? Dit-il en marchant dans la cuisine pour se placer devant elle. Caroline secoua la tête en signe de réponse, ce qui arrêta l'hybride dans son élan. _C'est particulier_… Se dit-il.

Caroline regarda les pancakes sur la table à manger et aboya, sortant Klaus de ses pensées. Il dirigea son regard vers ce qu'elle observait et sourit en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait.

« Gourmande ? Demanda-t-il. »

Elle aboya de nouveau pour répondre. Klaus décida d'ignorer le fait qu'elle venait effectivement de répondre à sa question et pensa qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une coïncidence.

Il saisit un récipient afin d'empiler les pancakes dessus et le posa au sol pour elle, après en avoir mis dans sa propre assiette. Il avait délibérément fait un petit déjeuner basique aujourd'hui, ne voulant pas effrayer le chiot. Car sinon, un verre de sang aurait été tout à fait acceptable.

Caroline engouffra la nourriture, dévorant chaque morceau avec joie. Elle s'arrêta pendant un petit mot, essayant de repartir plus lentement, mais elle finit vite par rejoindre une matière dure et comprit qu'elle avait fini le plat.

Klaus, quant à lui, mangeait en silence, trouvant divertissant le chiot qui engouffrait la nourriture aussi vite. Rebekah rentra dans la cuisine lorsque Caroline eût achevée le dernier pancake. Elle murmura d'un air grognon « _salut Nik_ » à Klaus et s'assit sur une chaise.

« Bonjour Rebekah Lui retourna Klaus en déplaçant les pancakes devant elle. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'assiette et fronça les sourcils.

« Merci… ? Dit-elle, confuse, avant de commencer à manger. »

Klaus bu une gorgée de jus d'orange et posa son verre, afin de donner de l'eau au chiot.

« C'est pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur. Expliqua Klaus, en répondant à la question muette de Rebekah. »

L'originelle avait toujours un air confus et ses yeux restaient fixés sur Klaus. Comprenant enfin lorsqu'elle vit le chiot. Rebekah savait aussi bien que Klaus, que les animaux avaient peur des vampires.

L'hybride posa le bol d'eau devant la petite langue de Caroline qui l'a bue avidement. Après avoir comblé sa soif, elle poussa le bol du museau devant lui afin de montrer qu'elle avait finie.

« Donc tu la garde ? Demanda l'originelle blonde, la bouche remplit de pancakes. »

Klaus regarda sa sœur, puis reposa les yeux sur le chiot, qui lui, le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus suppliants. Il s'était attaché à la petite bête et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans les rues froides.

Surtout depuis que les vampires amoureux d'humains préféraient chasser des animaux pour leurs repas.

Donc… Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Il sourit au chiot et regarda Rebekah.

« Oui, je le garde. Lui dit-il finalement.

- J'en étais sûre, dit l'originelle en regardant le chiot, un sourire sur le visage. »

**XxXxXxX**

Plus tard ce jour-là, Caroline se dit qu'elle irait explorer le manoir –en comprenant que les chiens ne recevaient pas de visites à domicile.

Après beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir grimpé les escaliers, elle décida d'aller visiter la chambre la plus à droite et ensuite finir son chemin par la gauche. Bien évidemment, ce plan échoua, car la majorité des chambres étaient fermées et elles ne pouvaient pas y entrer. Après avoir été dans quatre salles, elle en chercha une autre. Elle trouva une porte entrouverte et y entra.

La pièce était peinte dans différentes nuances de taupe. Elle était plutôt grande, et bien soignée. Dans le milieu de la chambre se présentait un lit en baldaquin de seizième roi. Caroline se dit en voyant le matelas qu'elle pourrait sûrement couler à travers. Il y avait une autre porte dans la salle, mais elle était malheureusement verrouillée. Caroline supposa que ce n'était seulement que la salle-de-bain privée. La chambre lui semblait familière… Elle prit une profonde inspiration, utilisant ses sens aiguisés pour humer l'odeur. Ça sentait la vanille, c'était tellement enivrant… Après quelques secondes, la jeune blonde comprit à qui cette odeur appartenait. Klaus. Elle était dans la chambre de Klaus.

Si elle avait été humaine, ses joues auraient rougies de honte, ayant à l'esprit qu'elle venait bel et bien de respirer l'odeur de Klaus (et en avait profité). Mais heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas rougir sous sa forme de chiot ! Caroline décida de quitter la pièce et se retourna, mais fit un demi-tour immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Klaus entra dans la chambre, une serviette fermement enroulée autour de sa taille.

Sans une seconde à perdre, Caroline s'élança hors de la salle pour éviter… D'en voir plus.

Une fois dehors, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, en passant dans deux chambres verrouillées pour ensuite plonger dans une troisième qui était heureusement ouverte. Sans réfléchir, elle se glissa sous le lit, au milieu de la pièce.

Elle haletait fortement avec sa langue qui pendait d'efforts, essayant de se rafraîchir. Caroline n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait failli voir Klaus… Nu. Elle couvrit ses yeux avec ses pattes, complètement embarrassée et secoua la tête.

La blonde –ou du moins ce qu'il en restait– entendit des pas venir vers elle, et se demanda si c'était Klaus. Mais ensuite, elle se rendit compte que le nouveau parfum dans la pièce n'était pas celui enivrant de l'hybride. Non, c'était le parfum de Rebekah, à la lavande, et elle se détendit un peu. Puis se souvenant que c'était Rebekah, elle recommença à paniquer.

L'originelle se tenait debout devant le lit et se pencha. Caroline sauta littéralement de 5 centimètres du sol, se cognant la tête contre le dessous de lit.

Rebekah leva un sourcil :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dessous ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de l'attraper. »

Caroline ne faisait aucun mouvement, surtout lorsque la main de la blonde s'enroula autour de son estomac afin de la faire sortir. Une fois que Rebekah eût tiré le chiot, elle l'installa sur le dessus du lit moelleux.

L'ancienne vampire ignora le confort du lit et regarda Rebekah, confuse de son acte de bonté soudain.

Rebekah s'assit à son tour sur le lit, les jambes croisées, elle lui demanda :

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Elle se mit à la caresser. Caroline était légèrement tendue mais elle se calma lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle aimait les animaux.

« Tu ne préfères pas être avec Nik ? »

La blonde fit un bruit de gémissement, puis un grognement sourd. Sa version d'un gémissement embarrassé. Elle secoua la tête en direction de l'originelle qui avait l'air un peu surprise de son comportement presque humain.

Un rire profond se fit entendre et les deux têtes se tournèrent vers la porte. Klaus était appuyé contre celle-ci avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Tu aimes réellement lui parler n'est-ce pas ?!

- Comme si toi, ce n'était pas le cas. Dit Rebekah en roulant des yeux. »

Klaus l'ignora et se dirigea vers elles. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit l'animal dans ses bras, le plaçant sur ses genoux. Caroline se tendit une nouvelle fois, les images de son corps presque nu courraient à travers son esprit. Il caressa doucement le chiot afin de tenter de le calmer. Ça allait déjà mieux mais elle était toujours droite comme un pic.

« Il faudrait lui donner un nom non ? Demanda Rebekah avec enthousiasme. »

Klaus regardait pensivement Caroline, l'idée de la nommer ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Caroline entendit ce que venait de dire Rebekah et prit peur. Connaissant les vieilles manières de Klaus, il pourrait lui donner un nom terriblement embarrassant.

« Que dirais-tu de … Nala ? Proposa l'originelle. »

La jeune blonde tressaillit.

« Ce n'est pas une lionne Rebekah. Dit-il catégoriquement. »

La sœur de l'hybride leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, alors que dirais-tu de… Commença Rebekah »

Mais après quelques secondes, une idée lui vint et elle sourit malicieusement. Klaus regardait vers le bas, observant son animal de compagnie, toujours dans ses pensées lorsque sa sœur déclara :

« Que dirais-tu de Caroline ? »

Cela provoqua un arrêt total de caresses pour le chiot, Klaus était surpris et pris sur le fait. Il regarda sa sœur en essayant de contrôler son expression, mais c'était peine perdue, il était légèrement énervé et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi me proposes-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il. »

Rebekah sourit mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça elle haussa les épaules :

« Alors ? »

Klaus regarda la petite bête de nouveau, ses yeux rencontrant ses globes, bleus larges en forme d'amandes. L'ancienne Miss Mystic Falls hantait ses pensées, il ne pensait qu'à elle en ce moment. Soudain, une idée clignota dans son esprit et il déclara :

« J'ai décidé. »

Rebekah le regarda, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

« Son nom est Care. »

* * *

**Bon déjà, pour commencer, je tiens à vous dire que je suis assez déçue du peu d'avis que j'ai pu recevoir... Si vous ne voulez plus que je traduise, il suffit de me le dire. Parce que ça me prend du temps et que j'ai encore des fictions en route, alors autant me le dire et que tout ça se finisse pour de bond !**

**Sinon, dans le cas contraire, je compte poster tous les lundis et une fois sur deux, les jeudis ! **

**Ca ferait deux ou un chapitre par semaine ! Comme ça c'est régulier et je pourrais facilement rattraper tous les chapitres déjà écrits en VO ! **

**Mais je fonctionnerais avec cet emploi du temps que si je décide de continuer la traduction !**

**En espérant que quelques lecteurs invisibles se montrent...**

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wouua... ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Je vous adore, exceptionnellement, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews anonymes par manque de temps, mais je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Merci encore, et désolée =/**

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

Care.

_C'est officiel_, pensa Caroline, _mon surnom en tant qu'humaine est maintenant mon nom de chiot._

… Et pour une raison quelconque, Caroline aimait bien cette idée.

C'était familier pour elle, et c'était évident que ça lui correspondait car, _duh_, c'était son nom.

Mais il y avait une autre raison de son appréciation. Et c'était tout simplement le fait que Klaus lui avait donné son nom d'humaine. En cas normal, elle aurait été offensée si un gars, reprenait son nom pour le donner à un chien. Mais là… Elle avait été présente lorsque Klaus avait décidé, elle avait vu l'expression de son visage lorsque Rebekah avait mentionné son nom et elle se sentait comme… flattée.

L'originelle avait pensé que le prénom était mignon et n'avait pas manqué de taquiner son aîné, lui demandant d'où il tenait cette idée de la nommer ainsi. Mais bien sûr, c'était évident.

Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment Caroline, elle n'avait jamais manqué l'occasion de voir son frère aîné perdre son sang-froid.

Rebekah n'aimait pas l'admettre mais elle était jalouse de ses frères et de leur intérêt amoureux. Car ce que faisait Klaus à chaque fois qu'il sortait, c'était de suivre Caroline, et quand il rentrait chez lui, il la peignait. Elle se sentait plutôt laissée de côté et solitaire à son tour. Kol et Elijah étaient nuls de ce côté aussi, et puis ils venaient de quitter la ville, la laissant seule dans cette demeure. Elle n'avait pas d'amis… Même au lycée… Pas de _vrais_ amis disons plutôt.

Elle sentait que toute l'attention de Klaus avait été négligée… Alors, lorsque le chiot était arrivé, elle avait été heureuse. Car l'hybride ne sortait plus pour rechercher Caroline, non, il était trop occupé à la maison, s'occupant de son nouvel animal de compagnie avec elle. Elle savait que ce petit moment ne serait pas éternel et qu'il retournerait bientôt traquer sa précieuse Caroline. Mais elle décida de profiter du temps qui restait avec son frère.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un très court moment, puisque Elena et le Scooby gang (**_N/T : Expression des fans américains pour appeler tout le gang de TVD –je crois que les français ont repris l'expression, mais bon, juste pour être sûrs D._**) qui avait décidé de faire irruption dans le manoir sans prévenir.

« Où est Caroline, Klaus ? Demanda Elena, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. »

L'hybride ne leva même pas un sourcil alors que tout le petit groupe était devant lui. Mais sa voix exprimait tout de même sa confusion face à sa phrase :

« De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogea-t-il, alors que ses yeux rencontraient les siens. »

Il remarqua Jeremy, Bonnie et Tyler et constata l'absence de Caroline. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Où. Est. Caroline ? Répéta Elena en espaçant bien ses mots. Nous savons que tu la retiens Klaus !

- Je t'assure Elena, que je n'ai aucune connaissance des allées venues de Caroline, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre. »

Matt –qui était là aussi–, décida de prendre la parole :

« Ça fait deux jours qu'elle a disparu Klaus ! Et nous ne la trouvons nulle part ! Où pourrait-elle être ? »

Caroline trouva que c'était le bon moment pour sauter et aboyer. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle alors qu'elle continuait de brailler encore plus fort.

Les visages du groupe étaient confus alors que leurs yeux se baladaient sur le chiot qui ne cessait d'aboyer vers eux.

Damon et Elena se regardèrent, pensant la même chose. Le brun parla le premier :

« Stefan a fini par t'avoir Klaus ?

- Que fais-tu avec ce chiot ? Lui demanda Elena.

- Au plus loin que je me souvienne, ça ne vous regarde pas. Répliqua-t-il en les regardant fixement.

- Damon, c'est le même chiot que celui de la pension, lorsqu'il était devant la porte. Dit Elena en ignorant la réplique de Klaus. »

Caroline se brisa la voix encore plus. Damon grimaça :

« Si cette chose peut aboyer aussi fort, alors je suis content de ne pas l'avoir recueilli. »

Caroline grogna, faisant lever un sourcil à Damon. Mais Klaus intervint :

« Si c'est simplement pour ça que vous êtes venus, je vous en serais reconnaissant de partir.

- Pas sans Caroline ! Contra Elena.

- Je ne l'ai pas ! Dit Klaus en commençant à s'impatienter. »

Caroline continuait à aboyer.

« Peux-tu dire à cette chose de se taire ? Se plaignit Damon en recevant un regard de Klaus. »

Stefan décida qu'il était temps de partir avant que l'humeur de Klaus ne dégénère.

« Elena, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ici, Dit-il.

- Mais où est-elle Stefan alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas Elena, mais nous la trouverons. Il regarda Klaus. Nous partons. »

Il se retourna et le reste suivi, Elena envoya un regard de reproches à Klaus avant de s'en aller avec les autres.

Klaus s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que Caroline se précipitait derrière eux, aboyant désespérément. Ils se retournèrent et virent le chiot qui braillait à leurs égards. Mais il fut stoppé lorsque Klaus le prit dans ses bras. Le chiot luttait désespérément, aboyant encore plus fort.

« Il est assez intelligent pour essayer de s'enfuir loin de toi. Ricana Damon.

- Je te conseil de partir immédiatement, Damon. Ou alors peut-être veux-tu être le prochain à tenter de s'enfuir loin de moi. »

Stefan força Damon à quitter le manoir, laissant Caroline aboyer à son triste sort.

Une fois parti, Klaus claqua la porte et lâcha le chiot dans la maison.

Rebekah entra dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir entendue toute l'agitation. »

Klaus regarda le chiot avec agacement, déçu de ce qu'il avait fait et blessé par sa trahison.

_Il agit comme_ **_elle_**… Pensa-t-il. Le visage de Caroline traversa l'esprit de Klaus et son agacement fut remplacé par l'inquiétude. En regardant Rebekah il dit :

« Ils ont perdu Caroline, je vais la chercher. »

Et sans un mot, il se précipita à l'extérieur.

**XxXxXxX**

Caroline ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait essayé d'avoir leur attention. Elle avait obtenue tout ce qu'elle avait pu recevoir, mais elle aurait aimé que les choses tournent différemment. Elle se demanda combien faudrait-il de temps pour qu'ils se rendent compte que « Care » le chiot, était en réalité « Caroline Forbes » la vampire.

Klaus avait été déçu par elle. Elle le savait. Le regard dans ses yeux avaient été clair et net. En fait, il avait plutôt été blessé. Et soudain, Caroline se sentit coupable. Puis stupide et frustrée.

Comment pourrait-elle faire comprendre à ses amis qu'elle était un chiot sans se sentir coupable d'abandonner Klaus ? Elle devait retrouver sa forme normale, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas essayer à cause de sa bonté envers Klaus… _Urgh_ ! Pensa Caroline en trouvant cela bizarre.

Mais elle devait lui faire comprendre qui elle était.

* * *

**Si vous pourriez continuer à m'encourager comme ça, se serait sympa ;D (oui j'ai été ravie de toutes ces reviews et j'espère que se sera de même pour ce chapitre.)**

**Bisous à tous :3**

_P.S : A jeudi ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Eeeet... Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ Je remercie évidemment toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review, grand remerciement à "lolochou" qui m'a quand même donnée une foulée de review =) (allez voir ses fictions elles sont super, surtout le futur OS que j'attends -pas vrai lolochou ? xD !)**

* * *

**Je vais tout de suite me rattraper pour le chapitre précédent :**

**Review anonymes chapitre 5 et 6 inclus :**

**- ****lou**** : Coucou ^^ Merci de m'encourager, j'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre et je te remercie -encore- de ta review ! Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**- ****Carlanda**** : Salut ! Je ne pense que je vais m'arrêter, en ce moment, il y a 11 chapitres ;D Donc on en arrive bientôt à la fin =( (la fiction n'est pas complète). Merci pour ta review, j'espère pouvoir t'apercevoir aussi sur ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, bye !**

**- ****Anlissa**** : Merci ^^ Oui je trouve aussi que Damon se conduit en "con" dans cette fiction, au début je n'étais pas trop du même avis que l'auteure mais bon... Merci pour ta review et j'espère te revoir à travers une autre review ;D Bisous et bonne lecture ! ^^**

**- ****Nomie**** : Merci pour tes deux reviews, on voit que tu es fidèle et que tu apprécies cette fiction ^^ Oui ça me prends beaucoup de temps, heureusement, je suis aidée par mon dictionnaire x) Bonne lecture et à bientôt (peut-être x))**

**- ****boubou**** : Hello lecteur invisible x) C'est gentil de se montrer et de sortir de sa cachette, ça me fait plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas, dans une review, tu n'as pas besoin de beaucoup de mots donc ne sois pas stressée de m'écrire ^^ Ce que tu as écris était parfait et je t'en remercie, c'est en partie grâce à toi que je ne me suis pas arrêtée ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture -et merci pour ta deuxième review qui m'a remonté le moral ^^.**

**- ****emi**** : De rien, ça me fait plaisir ^^ Voici la suite -enfin la suite de ta suite XD. (vu que tu m'as écrit pour le chapitre 5 !)**

**- ****Cassandre**** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt je l'espère ! **

**- ****Adeline.L**** : Coucou ^^ Je te remercie d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! J'ai continué la traduction, comme tu as pu le constater, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à une prochaine fois ! =)**

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

C'était seulement une heure avant minuit que Klaus était arrivé, il avait cherché partout dans la ville pour elle. Il avait même exploré les bois qui bordaient Mystic Falls. Mais hélas ! Ses efforts étaient vains puisqu'il était revenu les mains vides.

Six heures. Dieu, six heures de suite ! (**_N/T : « Six god dammed hours » en réalité, au cas où … Peut-être que vous comprenez mieux comme ça, mais là je suis restée trois heures devant cette phrase x)_**.) Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été à sa recherche. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant ce laps de temps. Et dire que Caroline avait disparu depuis plus de 48 heures ! Ça le rendait fou…

_Où diable peut-elle être_ ? Pensa Klaus, frustré.

Il gara sa voiture devant le manoir, claqua la portière et en sortit. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, il se précipita vers la cave et ouvrit la glacière pour saisir une poche de sang. De retour à l'étage, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de prendre un verre sur l'étagère et de commencer à le remplir avec le liquide rougeâtre.

Il retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, sirotant le sang et savourant son goût sucré. Des images de Caroline nageaient dans son esprit et son visage se tordit dans un sourire. Il serrait sa poigne autour de son verre et reprit une gorgée.

Un petit gémissement le fit brusquement revenir sur terre, le sortant de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, où Care était présent, et il se figea, comme gelé. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher le sang qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il pensait qu'elle dormait…

Care poussa ses jambes avec son museau, le regardant avec des yeux tristes.

Caroline avait décidé d'essayer de s'excuser pour son comportement plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était restée réveillée en attendant le retour de l'hybride. Elle se sentait mal sachant qu'elle était la cause de ses recherches pendant toutes ces heures… Alors qu'_elle_, était dans sa propre maison !

Caroline regarda le verre dans la main de Klaus et son regard prudent.

_Elle n'a pas peur_ ? Pensa-t-il, la surprise était clairement percevable sur son visage.

En mille ans d'existence, Klaus n'avait jamais rencontré d'animal aussi courageux pour se tenir devant un vampire aussi hardiment. Mais Care… N'était absolument pas intimidée.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Tu es en effet une créature plutôt bizarre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il à voix haute alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le seul ami qu'il avait pour le moment. Tu manques d'instinct de survie, Care. »

Caroline sauta sur le canapé, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Hésitante, elle se rapprocha maladroitement de lui, puis lui fit un petit câlin en acte d'excuses. Klaus regardait avec amusement les douces actions du chiot. Il parvint à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui transmettre et il la fit se blottir à côté de lui. Il tendit la main et caressa affectueusement sa tête, indiquant qu'il la pardonnait.

Les lèvres de Caroline s'étiraient vers le haut dans un sourire alors qu'elle-même se rapprochait encore plus de l'hybride. Inspirant profondément son parfum, elle soupira de satisfaction.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable entre Klaus et son chiot Care. Il buvait son sang lentement, alors que son esprit dérivait vers la vampire disparue.

« Tu aurais aimé rencontrer Caroline, lui dit-il à l'improviste, provoquant les oreilles de Care se requinquer, aussitôt ses paroles prononcées. J'en suis sûr… »

Il prit une autre gorgée et ramassa son carnet de croquis, sur une table de chevet, feuilletant les pages. Il s'arrêta sur une image, où Caroline riait. Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant son sourire, il le mit devant Caroline pour qu'elle puisse voir.

« C'est elle, Dit-il. »

Caroline se sentait terriblement touchée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de l'homme à côté d'elle.

« Elle est belle, reprit-il ses yeux ne se délectant pas de la photo. Forte et pleine de lumière. »

La blonde écoutait silencieuse, ne voulant pas l'interrompre. Klaus rit doucement :

« Je n'arrête pas de lui dire, Sourit-il alors que Caroline levait les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, elle sait déjà tout ça. »

Un autre silence paisible englouti les deux, alors que leurs pensées n'étaient que pour l'autre…

« Je ne sais pas quels sont mes sentiments pour elle. Ce que je ressens… C'est compliqué. Poursuivit-il en sirotant le sang. Elle veut… Me changer. Caroline sentit son cœur se serrer. Et je serais prêt… Pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. »

Il remua dans son siège, caressant toujours sa fourrure épaisse.

« Jamais été amoureux ? Lui demanda-t-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. »

Caroline secoua la tête vers lui, Klaus sourit légèrement :

« Je ne l'ai jamais été… Du moins… Du moins pas encore. J'ai peur que ça arrive bien trop tôt. »

**XxXxXxX**

Klaus était parti tôt le lendemain à la recherche de Caroline. Son esprit avait été extrêmement perturbé la veille et il n'avait pas pu bien dormir.

Caroline, de son côté, dormait paisiblement, couchée sur elle-même. Elle se réveilla sur le canapé pour constater que Klaus n'était pas là, elle s'en était attendue.

S'accroupissant afin de sauter du canapé, elle atterrit sur le tapis moelleux. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement alors qu'elle marchait vers la cuisine. Son estomac grogna de faim et elle s'était attendue à un peu de nourriture. Mais la cuisine était vide de toutes choses comestibles.

Elle grimaça et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle monta lentement les marches pour se diriger vers la chambre de Rebekah. Bien sûr, la porte était fermée. Elle soupira et gratta contre le bois, faisant bien attention de ne pas le rayer pour autant, mais de faire suffisamment de bruit pour que l'originelle entende.

En obtenant aucune réponse, Caroline soupira de nouveau et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aboyer, pour ne pas l'effrayer dès le matin. Mais son estomac s'impatientait, et il avait besoin de nourriture.

Un bruit aigue sortit de sa gorge, brisant le silence paisible qui avait régné quelques secondes plus tôt. Un petit cri se fit entendre dans la chambre de Rebekah, qui s'en suivi d'un bruit sourd.

La blonde grimaça, se préparant déjà à courir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant une Rebekah qui venait juste de sortir de sa nuit. Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, Caroline glapit et s'élança au loin. Elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put, trébuchant dans le processus. Une fois avoir descendue les marches, toujours vivante, elle se baissa dans la cuisine pour se cacher.

Bien sûr, Rebekah n'avait pas suivi le petit démon velu qui l'avait réveillée. Même si elle avait tenté par cette idée, elle décida qu'elle la laisserait s'échapper. Elle n'allait pas perdre de l'énergie pour un chien. Surtout le matin. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'habilla pour aller travailler aujourd'hui, mardi.

Finalement elle se dirigea vers le sous-sol pour aller attraper une poche de sang, Nik avait insisté pour garder le chien. Alors elle était obligée d'aller dans la cave à chaque fois. Sac de sang à la main, elle remonta à l'étage et s'assit sur la table de la cuisine. Elle tira sur le bord de la poche, pas la peine d'aller chercher un verre.

Caroline sortit de sa cachette, derrière le réfrigérateur et se dirigea lentement jusqu'à Rebekah. Elle gémit afin de saisir son attention, qui eût l'effet souhaité.

L'originelle, un peu comme Klaus, se figea instantanément. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un pris sur le fait.

Rebekah aurait juré avoir vu Care rouler des yeux. Care regarda la poche de sang puis de nouveau la vampire blonde. Elle fit un pas en avant, montrant à l'originelle qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

Rebekah semblait étonnée :

« Tu n'as pas peur ? »

Care secoua la tête. La blonde regarda le chiot, émerveillée. _Ce chien peut me comprendre et il n'a pas peur des vampires. Qu'est-ce que se sera ensuite ? Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait être humain._ Pensa Rebekah, et elle secoua la tête à sa dernière pensée.

Care aboya et l'originelle la regarda :

« Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Caroline courut vers le frigo et piaffa devant, observant Rebekah avec de grands yeux bleus.

« Tu as faim ? »

L'ancienne vampire aboya pour confirmer. L'originelle regarda dans le frigo, il n'y avait pas de viande. Pas de viande. Super. Elle trouva des pommes et décida que ça ferait l'affaire. Elle les prit et les plaça sur une planche à couper. Elle éplucha les premières, se disant que la peau ne serait pas bonne pour les chiens. Puis elle les déposa au sol, accompagné d'un bol d'eau.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Care avec excuse :

« Désolée Care, pas de viande. Je vais demander à Nik pour toi, lorsqu'il reviendra. Lui dit-elle. »

Caroline hocha simplement la tête et aboya en remerciement. De toute façon elle aimait les pommes. Elle les termina rapidement et but avidement l'eau posée à côté.

Dès qu'elle eût fini son repas, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Ça doit être Nik, dit Rebekah avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. »

Klaus entra dans la cuisine, et fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air tendu, en colère, frustré et usé, tout ça à la fois.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? Demanda Rebekah prudemment en essayant de ne pas l'énervé encore plus.

- Pas une trace. Grogna son frère. »

Il saisit la poche de sang de l'originelle et fit apparaître ses crocs avant de mordre dedans, drainant chaque gouttes. Il jeta le sac vide et sortit de la cuisine, marmonnant quelque chose que Caroline n'entendit pas, avant de monter les escaliers, se retirant dans sa chambre.

Rebekah avait l'air inquiet.

« Caroline n'a aucune idée, quel impact, elle peut avoir sur mon frère, dit-elle. »

La concernée regarda l'endroit où Klaus s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça…

* * *

**Demander des reviews est impoli,**

**Mais ne pas en recevoir est démoralisant pour l'auteur,**

**Alors que devons-nous dire ? **

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé leurs avis et pour certaines : leurs exigences ! XD**

* * *

**N/A ****: Franchement je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre. Désolée si ce n'est pas à quoi vous vous attendiez. […]**

**N/T**** : Je jugeais important de vous faire transmettre ce message cette fois-ci. Personnellement, je trouve le chapitre génial et je pense que l'auteure ne s'est pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle écrivait x)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**** : **

**- ****Guess**** : Généralement, je poste tous les Lundis, parfois le Jeudi ! Donc une fois sur deux, vous avez deux chapitres par semaine... Mais peut-être que je posterais le prochain plus tôt ... =) Merci pour tes reviews ^^**

**- ****klaroline68**** : De rien ^^ ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis et là-voici, la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci à toi pour ta review =) **

**- ****boubou**** : M'oui, enfin l'important c'est que le sens soit comprit, après c'est vrai que c'est un peu vulgaire mais ça va bien avec la situation ! C'est sûr que pour la traduction, il faut de la patience, un bon dictionnaire, et ne pas être contaminé par cette affreuse maladie : la flemme ! Merci à toi pour ta review ^^ Bonne lecture et à bientôt (enfin j'espère XDD)**

**- ****Cassandre**** : Coucou ! Oui je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, mais je te rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice, donc logiquement je ne peux que ****traduire**** la fiction. Je ne vais pas rajouter des passages juste parce que je suis mécontente de la tournure des évènements un peu longuettes ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les deux chapitres qui suivent sont mes préférés, celui-là est surtout la transition des deux ^^ J'espère néanmoins que le contexte te plaît toujours... Bisous et merci pour ton avis, que je ne peux, malheureusement pas satisfaire ! (je vais en parler à l'auteure mais je ne sais pas si ça aura un grand impacte sur elle... On verra ;D) Allez, bisous et je vais quand même demander ^^**

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

Le lendemain, Caroline s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude après avoir entendu du bruit. Elle avait dormi dans la chambre de Rebekah, qui s'était endormie comme si elle avait été faite de barbe à papa. Heureusement, elle avait bien dormi et descendait les escaliers, afin de comprendre ce que signifiaient tous ce bruit.

Telle fut la surprise qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle aperçut la scène qui se présentait devant elle. Klaus était là, avec ses hybrides. Le premier se tenait au centre de la salle, alors qu'il se faisait aboyer des ordres. Caroline sentit un léger pincement au cœur quand elle entendit ce qu'il disait.

Il envoyait un hybride à sa rechercher. Elle se fit silencieuse et observa Klaus disperser tous ses hybrides dans diverse recoins de la ville, afin de la retrouver.

Un autre hybride restait sur le côté, attendant patiemment qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il devait faire. Klaus semblait tellement tendu et fatigué ! Caroline se demanda s'il avait été capable de dormir la nuit dernière.

Et soudain, elle se sentit coupable pour une raison stupide, qu'elle-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Klaus regarda l'hybride et lui parla doucement :

« Stock le réfrigérateur avec de la viande et des fruits frais. Fais le tous les jours. Marmonna-t-il avant de quitter la salle. »

Caroline regardait l'hybride de Klaus, il avait l'air extrêmement confus. Il finit par se dire qu'il s'en fichait et exécuta son ordre.

Même dans cet état, Klaus réussissait toujours à s'occuper d'elle. Car elle savait que la nourriture était pour elle. Elle était la seule personne qui mangeait ça de toute façon. Elle décida d'aller voir Klaus, vérifiant comment il allait. Même si le fait d'être un chiot qui aillait vérifier l'état d'un hybride moitié loup-garou, moitié vampire, de plus de mille ans n'avait pas beaucoup de sens… Elle décida quand même d'aller le voir.

Quand elle descendit le dernier escalier, elle fut réellement étonnée de ce qu'elle vit.

Au lieu d'une poche de sang dans les mains, Klaus tenait une femme. Il était derrière elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou. La femme ne se plaignait pas, ses yeux étaient vides. Elle était évidemment hypnotisée.

Klaus, impassible, avait déjà commencé à percer sa peau. C'était supportable pour Caroline de regarder ça. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vu pire. Regarder un vampire se nourrir d'être humain n'était plus aussi terrifiant pour elle qu'auparavant.

C'était plutôt la façon dont la femme était tenue qui fit remuer quelque chose dans son estomac, voyant Klaus les bras enroulés autour de sa taille…

Elle supposa que c'était à cause du manque de nourriture, depuis hier. Car Rebekah n'avait pas été prévenir Klaus comme elle l'avait dit.

La blonde regarda la femme dans les bras de l'hybride, se faisant drainer son sang lentement. Une fois sa faim satisfaite, Klaus laissa tomber le corps sans vie sur le sol sans ménagement. Il leva les yeux. Ses lèvres et ses crocs étaient ornés d'une couleur rouge fondée, teintés du sang de la fille. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profonds et brillaient d'une coloration foncée or dans l'obscurité de la cave. Ces yeux se posèrent sur la petite forme minuscule qu'était Caroline.

La peur imprégna immédiatement la concernée, qui prit lentement, un peu de recul. Klaus la dévisagea un instant. Son esprit s'obscurci pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse enfin. Ses crocs rentrèrent dans sa peau, ne découvrant plus que des dents normales et ses yeux redevinrent la couleur azur que Caroline aimait tant.

« Caroline. Dit-il d'une voix rauque en regardant le chien. »

La blonde se raidit immédiatement et sa tête commença à tourner. _Quoi ? Etait-il au courant ?_

Elle aboya dans sa direction, afin de le sortir de ses pensées. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait au fil des minutes qui passaient. Il secoua la tête et reposa ses yeux sur elle.

« Que fais-tu ici Care ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Le cœur de Caroline chuta aussitôt, c'était ce qui se passait lorsqu'un espoir était brisé… Tel un verre fragile… Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de marcher vers lui. Klaus regardait le petit animal alors qu'elle contournait le corps, où la vie n'était plus que passé à cause de lui. Mais elle l'ignora complètement, imperturbable.

Elle se mit à ses pieds, une fois de plus, et le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus, suppliant silencieusement qu'il la reconnaisse. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

Elle grogna presque, déçue. Caroline se tourna pour observer le cadavre derrière elle. Le sang inondait son cou et la blonde fut heureuse de constater que ça ne lui faisait plus aucun effet.

Soudain, une idée arriva jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle leva les yeux vers Klaus et se mit à aboyer plusieurs fois, dans l'excitation. Elle passa devant le corps et monta les escaliers, se tournant à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer que Klaus la suivait.

L'hybride la regardait légèrement confus, surtout face à ce changement radical de comportement. Il comprit qu'elle voulait l'emmener quelque part et la suivit. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois le sous-sol quitté, Caroline se précipita et passa devant une Rebekah surprise, regardant le chiot se diriger vers la salle de dessin. Klaus se contenta d'hausser les épaules devant le regard interrogateur de sa sœur alors qu'il marchait à la suite de Caroline.

Il entra dans le salon pour trouver le chien en train de sauter sur le canapé, puis sur la petite table où se trouvait son carnet de croquis. Il la regardait ouvrir le livre avec sa patte.

Klaus avait l'habitude de laisser toujours une première page vide dans chaque carnet de croquis. Caroline fut heureuse de ça, puisqu'elle n'eût pas besoin de continuer à galérer avec ses pattes pour en trouver une vierge. Car lorsque l'on n'avait pas de doigts, c'était loin d'être une tâche facile que de tourner des pages ! Elle lutta pour ramener un crayon dans sa gueule verticalement au lieu d'horizontalement. Une fois l'objet fermement coincé dans ses dents, elle se tourna vers le carnet de croquis.

La curiosité de Klaus s'était transformée en attraction, en remarquant ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Caroline avait dû mal à écrire avec le crayon dans sa bouche. De plus, c'était extrêmement difficile, puisqu'il glissait entre ses dents. Elle devait donc serrer encore plus fort pour le tenir. Et ceci agaça complètement Caroline. Elle serra de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que le crayon cède sous ses caprices.

Caroline cracha immédiatement les copeaux de bois de sa bouche, prise par surprise. Klaus se propulsa immédiatement à ses côtés pour vérifier que les éclats ne la nuisent pas. Il n'y avait rien… Caroline regarda les actions de Klaus, craintive.

« Qu'essaies-tu de faire sweetheart ? Lui demanda-t-il, s'adressant à elle comme si elle était une enfant de cinq ans. »

Caroline soupira, abandonnant sa tentative… Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et de sauter de la table. Elle avait désormais faim et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Klaus l'a suivie en comprenant ses envies. Pourquoi aller dans la cuisine si ce n'était pour la nourriture ? Une fois dans la pièce, il marcha vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. En tant que bon hybride obéissant, le frigo avait été rempli avec différentes sortes de fruits et de viandes.

Caroline était ravie. Non seulement parce qu'elle pouvait désormais manger, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait réussi à distraire Klaus, afin qu'il ne pense plus à son absence en tant que vampire.

**XxXxXxX**

Bien plus tard ce jour-là, Klaus était de nouveau tendu et coléreux. Tous ses hybrides étaient rentrés sans Caroline.

Celle-ci grimaça en voyant Klaus balancer une table contre la porte, furax. Le meuble se renversa sous le coup.

« Où diable peut-elle être ? Rugit-il. »

Il était complètement agité, elle avait disparu depuis déjà près de quatre jours entiers !

Caroline ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder en colère et frustré, mais surtout, la crainte et le souci le mettait hors de lui. La blonde se sentait tellement inutile en ce moment. Rebekah se tenait à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire non plus. Elle aimait Nik. Réellement. Mais elle savait mieux que personne, que s'approcher de lui alors qu'il était dans cet état, n'était bon pour personne. Même pour sa fratrie…

Elles étaient donc là, toutes les deux, observant l'hybride, impuissantes, avec rien qui ne pourrait le consoler.

Klaus attrapa ses clés de voiture.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda Rebekah. »

L'originel s'arrêta :

« La sorcière la plus proche est Bonnie. Lui dit-il avant de partir tout de suite de la salle. »

Les deux filles comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Les yeux de Caroline étaient arrosés de larmes. Ce souciait-il autant pour elle ? Elle détestait le voir comme ça. Car elle avait vu le meurtre, l'alimentation, et le flirt. Aucun de tout ça ne l'avait jamais affectée comme ça l'était maintenant.

Son esprit dériva sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'autre soir. Lorsqu'il avait admis qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux d'elle… Quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà été amoureuse, et qu'elle avait secoué la tête pour dire non.

Elle avait alors pensé à Tyler. Elle était en effet amoureuse de lui, mais quelque chose en elle lui avait fait dire non à Klaus.

Il cherchait une sorcière maintenant, pour la retrouver. Comme il l'avait dit, la sorcière la plus proche était en effet Bonnie. Mais elle savait que la chance de la trouver était faible. Caroline ne blâmait pas Bonnie pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Bonnie avait utilisé sa magie noire pour protéger ses amis du danger, sachant parfaitement que cela aurait pu la nuire.

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée lorsque sa grand-mère avait été punie par ses actions… Même si ça la faisait souffrir, elle avait toujours été là pour ses amis. Et c'était ce qui l'avait consumée…

Caroline ne savait pas si elle voulait que Klaus la trouve, ou pas.

**XxXxXxX**

Klaus conduit jusqu'à la pension des Salvatore, n'arrivant toujours pas à contrôler sa colère. Il était déjà allé chez Bonnie, mais elle n'y était pas.

Donc où était la sorcière quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Quand il arriva devant le manoir, il se dirigea immédiatement à l'intérieur. Damon, Stefan, et Elena levèrent en même temps la tête lorsqu'ils le virent. Ils étaient déjà sur leurs gardes…

Damon, bien sûr, fut le premier à parler :

« Stefan, tu lui as volé son chiot ? »

Il fut foudroyé du regard par Klaus et Stefan.

L'hybride regarda la plus saine des trois :

« Où est Bonnie ? Demanda-t-il à Elena. »

La brune avait l'air confus.

« Bonnie ? Pourquoi qu'…

- Réponds à la question Elena !

- Nous ne savons pas ! Intervint Stefan. »

Les yeux de Klaus s'emplirent de colère :

« Que veux-tu dire par « Nous ne savons pas » ? Demanda-t-il, en essayant d'adopter un air calme.

- Nous voulons dire qu'elle a disparu ! Continua Stefan. Le même jour que Caroline ! »

Klaus serra les dents, essayant de contenir sa fureur. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver s'il faisait un bain de sang, après tout le sosie ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité ! Mais il devait trouver Caroline. Et blesser ses amis était inutile.

« Alors Caroline est toujours introuvable. »

Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation, que comme une question. Néanmoins, ça n'empêcha pas Elena d'hocher la tête.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna pour partir.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Bonnie ? Demanda le sosie alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Elena, répondit-il sans lui faire face. Il sortit de la maison, la porte grande ouverte. »

Une fois qu'ils entendirent la voiture démarrer, ils se détendirent. Assis sur le canapé, Damon buvait son bourbon.

« C'était pour quoi à votre avis ? Demanda Elena aux frères, tout en s'asseyant à côté du plus vieux Salvatore. »

Stefan ne réagit même pas devant son geste et se contenta de répondre à sa question :

« Je pense qu'il est à la recherche d'une sorcière pour trouver Caroline. Déclara-t-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence. »

Elena leva un sourcil :

« Qu'est-qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ses hybrides ont été errés dans la ville toute la journée. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé. »

La vampire resta silencieuse, repensant à ce que venait de dire Stefan.

« Oh allez Stef' ! Tu penses vraiment que Klaus se soucie suffisamment de Barbie Vampire pour envoyer ses hybrides à sa recherche ? Dit Damon, en sirotant son alcool.

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense. Je te rappelle que c'est aussi pour ça qu'on demande à Caroline de distraire Klaus lorsqu'on en a besoin. Rétorqua le cadet. »

Damon l'ignora, sachant pertinemment que son frère avait raison.

* * *

**N/A**** : Dîtes le-moi si vous trouvez ce chapitre différent des autres. Je suis désolée s'il est moins bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait.**

**N/T**** : Moi je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai bien aimé… Klaus se pose de plus en plus de questions et on sent que la vérité n'est pas loin d'éclater ^^ J'aime bien le fait que Caroline remarque qu'il n'y a pas seulement un monstre ancré en lui =)**

* * *

**Dois-je publier Jeudi ? Yes… No… Maybe x)**

**Je ne vous cache pas que devant ce chapitre, ma flemme m'a empêchée de l'écrire très… Vite x) Mais hey ! Je l'ai quand même posté comme prévu pas vrai ?! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre on va avoir le retour d'un vampire que j'affectionne particulièrement ! (Celles qui ont lu la VO, merci de ne pas souffler D)**

**Bisous tout le monde et bonnes vacances aux chanceuses ! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**COUCOU ! Vu que vous avez été plutôt gentilles (j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y est que des filles) sur les reviews, vous avez gagné un chapitre en plus cette semaine ! ^^ **

**Je sais je me répète, mais je remercie ****vraiment**** ceux qui me laissent une review, ça me fait chaud au cœur et j'apprécie réellement Si vous n'étiez pas là, j'aurais déjà arrêté la traduction... Donc... Merci à vous, de me faire partager ça . ^3^**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**- ****Cassandre**** : **Aucun problème, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça commence à bouger, tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre =) J'ai demandé à l'auteure, elle m'a simplement répondue qu'elle ne savait pas "quand" elle ferait en sorte que Caroline redevienne humaine... Donc voilà ! Mais j'espère que ça bientôt arriver ^^ Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^

**- ****Nina**** : **Coucou ^^ Oui moi aussi je trouve qu'il est assez cool ! Si tu as aimé le précédent, ne rate pas celui-là qui est tout aussi bien ! Avec le retour d'un vampire que j'adoreuuh *-*. Allez bonne lecture

- **boubou** : Ahah pas si long que ça ;D L'auteure est en pleine révision et en plein bouleau, elle n'a même pas pu regarder la saison 4 de TVD ! Elle redouble d'efforts pour poster un chapitre, alors après la taille... C'est vrai, c'est court, mais quand on a pas le temps, on ne peut rien y faire ! D'ailleurs, les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs que les premiers ;D Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Moi si XDD ! ça fait plus à traduire x) Mais je paris qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas absolument vouloir voir la suite x3 ! Bisous, merci d'avoir laissé un piti message et bonne lecture ^^

- **lilou82** : Coucou à toi, nouvelle lectrice ^^ Dans ce chapitre aussi, Caroline tente de faire éclater la vérité =) Tu vois ? J'ai cédé... J'ai posté mon chapitre plus tôt que prévu x3 Je te remercie pour ta review et te fait un gros bisou =)

- **klaroline68** : LOL ! Merci x3 ça me va droit au cœur ! Aaah j'adore les compliments (nooon, sans blague ==" !?) et le voici le chapitre... Un Jeudi en plus x) On peut dire que je carbure en ce moment ! Big kiss et bonne lecture =)

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

_« Just to be clear; I'm too smart to be seduced by you. Avait-elle dit. »_

_Le clair de lune frappait son visage d'une manière parfaite, faisant ressortir sa beauté éclatante._

_Il sourit, une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux azur._

_« Well that's why I like you. »_

_Il y eût un moment de silence, où l'hybride venait la dévisager avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Les moments comme ça, où il n'avait pas à se soucier de son passé ou de son identité, il se devait de les savourer. Mais malheureusement ce moment avait pris fin trop vite…_

_Il se leva brusquement, mettant instantanément sa main sur son cœur mort. _

_Elle se leva également : "What is it?" Demanda-t-elle en plissant son front. _

_Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle :_

_« What did you do ? »_

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, son sourire ayant disparu de son visage. _

_Elle parla avec soin alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait légèrement "…Nothing."_

_Il attrapa ses bras, presque douloureusement. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge pendant une seconde, son cœur battant désormais la chamade, comme une course. _

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_"I didn't do anything! Stop it!" Dit-elle sèchement, alarmée alors qu'elle regardait précipitamment autour d'elle._

_Son regard se posa sur elle, essayant de lire sa malhonnêteté. N'en trouvant pas, il l'a lâcha avec force et se retourna vers le grill. « Kol » Chuchota-t-il. _

**XxXxXxX**

Klaus s'était réveillé en sursaut, ayant entendu un grand fracas d'en bas. Assis raide comme un pic, la tête tournée vers la femme nue à côté de lui, dans son lit. Les draps avait été trempées de sang et de sueur, souvenir de la nuit dernière. Il balança ses jambes sur le côté et se leva, saisissant une paire de pantalon au passage avant de se diriger vers la porte. Un autre grand fracas envahit l'air et Klaus accéléra son rythme de pas, alors qu'il allait vers la cuisine. C'était drôle considérant le fait qu'il avait l'impression de passer beaucoup de temps là-bas ces jours-ci.

Bien sûr, c'était Caroline qui causait tout ce bruit. Elle avait l'air terrifiée, et l'hybride se sentit immédiatement concerné. Une fois que les yeux de l'animal rencontrèrent ceux de Klaus, une once de soulagement brilla dans ses prunelles. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas vers l'hybride torse-nu, ses pattes furent décollées du sol et elle se trouva dans des bras autre que ceux de Klaus.

Caroline cria de peur, alors qu'elle luttait contre cette poigne de fer.

« Bel animal de compagnie que tu as là Nik ! Lança une voix joyeuse. »

Klaus regarda la personne devant lui :

« Kol, dit-il. »

- Le seul et l'unique, sourit le nommé. »

_Pas rassurant du tout_ ! Pensa Caroline alors qu'elle tentait toujours de sortir des griffes de l'originel.

Kol regarda le chiot dans ses mains avant de reposer son regard sur son grand frère et de lever un sourcil. Un sourire arriva lentement sur son visage :

« C'est déjà la saison des amours ? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant. »

Caroline glapit et se démena encore plus violemment.

« Laisse-là partir, Kol. Ronronna Klaus, ignorant les pitreries du cadet. »

Bien sûr, il savait que l'originel ne ferait rien pour le provoquer, au risque de se retrouver daguer dans un cercueil pendant un siècle et demi. Kol lâcha un petit rire qui effraya Caroline. Le cadet originel n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait et aimait pousser les gens à leurs limites.

« Tu as déjà renoncé à cette savoureuse petite blonde du bal ? Continua Kol. »

Klaus se raidit. Il avait essayé de chasser Caroline de son esprit la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas été en mesure d'obtenir une véritable nuit de sommeil ces derniers temps… Et il avait eût besoin de quelques autres méthodes pour soulager son stress…

Ce qui expliquait aussi le cadavre sur son lit. Bien sûr les tentatives de soulagement avaient été temporairement efficaces… Jusqu'à ce que Kol n'arrive !

Avant que Klaus ne puisse rétorquer, ou probablement lui tordre la nuque, il entendit son frère pousser un petit cri de douleur et laissa tomber le chiot au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Caroline fut écrabouillée à ses pieds et courut avec hâte vers Klaus. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière lui, se protégeant d'un Kol peiné. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit que l'originel contre-attaque. Mais à la place, la blonde l'entendit glousser.

« Tu es une saleté de petite chienne maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en levant sa main, qui guérissait déjà de la morsure que lui avait infligée Caroline. »

Elle se sentait fière. Klaus sourit en voyant sa main, éclairant un peu son humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Kol ? Je pensais que tu étais à Denver, où tu as tué Mary Porter. Dit-il en inspectant les restes de verres et d'assiettes qu'avait fait basculer Caroline dans ses tentatives de fuir Kol.

- Aaahh Scary-Mary… (_N/T : Scary : Effrayant, flippant… Enfin vous avez saisi ^^) _Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. C'est dommage, je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir de cette façon… »

Un des hybrides de Klaus entra dans la pièce et son maître en profita pour lui ordonner de nettoyer le gâchis, avant d'aller dans le salon où Kol et Caroline le suivaient. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, croisant ses jambes, tandis que le cadet originel était déjà dans les alcools pour se trouver un bon Scotch. Caroline préféra rester près de Klaus.

« Où est la catin ? Demanda Kol, en se versant le liquide dans un verre. »

Le fait que l'originel n'est pas répondu à sa question n'échappa pas à Klaus, mais il décida tout de même de répondre à sa question :

« À l'école je suppose. Répondit-il sans vraiment s'en soucier.

- Ce sera la centième école de sa longue vie ! Bafoua Kol. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se dérange à y aller ! Moi, j'ai arrêté après la vingtième. Oh, au fait, est-elle toujours en train de courir derrière ce garçon de bus ? Matt c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il. »

Caroline afficha une expression de profonde incrédulité sur son visage. Vingt écoles ?

« Oui, j'en ai bien peur, soupira Klaus. Apparemment c'est au tour des serveurs maintenant. »

Caroline ne savait pas si ce qu'il disait devait être drôle ou brutal. Apparemment, c'était les deux.

Kol s'assit sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de Klaus, et s'entreprit à siroter son scotch.

« Comme c'est fascinant, reprit-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'est avec toi Nik désormais ? Poursuivit-il en désignant Caroline avec son verre. Tu te mets aux chiots maintenant ? C'est déjà fini les hybrides ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Rien de tout ça ne te concerne Kol, Déclara Klaus calmement. »

Le cadet originel roula des yeux.

« Je ne faisais que plaisante, brother. Tu es de mauvaise humeur en ce moment ! »

Il finit d'une traite son scotch et se releva :

« Je vais au Mystic Grill, voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ? Demanda-t-il à Klaus. »

Il réfléchit un instant pour se décider… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lorsqu'il se souvint de Care. Il regarda le chiot qui s'étirait déjà de sommeil. Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle s'installa au sol.

Elle voulait que Klaus parte, afin qu'elle puisse trouver un autre moyen pour que les gens découvrent sa véritable identité. Et puis il y avait aussi Kol… Elle avait peur de lui et ne voulait pas se retrouver à côté de lui.

Elle ferma les yeux, espérant secrètement que ce petit acte réussirait à tromper Klaus.

Il décida finalement qu'il valait mieux la laisser dormir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**XxXxXxX**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Ricana Damon tout en posant sa question aux gens de sa table.

- Détends-toi Damon, ils n'ont rien fait à personne… Enfin… Pour le moment. Dit Elena en essayant de garder son calme.

- Argh ! Kol est également là ! Gémit Meredith.

- Ils sont venus de toute façon, interrompit Stefan. »

La tête de tout le monde se tournait vers les trois Originels. Les deux frères avaient croisé Rebekah sur le chemin du Grill. Il s'avérait qu'elle s'y était dirigée de son propre chef.

« Avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ici ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'amis. Tu es venue t'envoyer en l'air avec un Salvatore ? Oh regarde ! Là, il y en a un ! Dit Kol à travers la pièce tout en pointant du doigt, là où était assis Elena, Damon, Stefan et Meredith. Pourquoi ne pas aller les voir ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de savoir que je suis de retour à Mystic Falls. Qu'en penses-tu Nik ? Demanda-t-il à Klaus, qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. »

Rebekah regarda méchamment ses frères, le suivant néanmoins jusqu'à la table. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas être proche de cette garce d'Elena, mais elle suivit tout de même ses frères.

« Hey ! Ne serait-ce pas la jolie petite chose à la langue bien pendue ? Sourit Kol en soulevant un sourcil vers Meredith.

- Que veux-tu Kol ? Cassa la nommée.

- Je suis touché darling, tu te souviens de mon nom ! Dit-il en plaçant une main sur son cœur d'un geste théâtrale.

- Disons que les gars comme toi sont assez difficile à oublier. Au cas où tu te poserais la question : Non, ce n'est pas un compliment. Répliqua-t-elle. »

L'étincelle dans les yeux de Kol s'assombrit et son visage fut dépourvu de tout sourire. Damon, au contraire, sourit devant ça. Tournant l'attention de l'originel vers le plus vieux Salvatore, son sourire revint sur son visage angélique, alors qu'il s'adressait à Damon :

« Bonjour mon pote ! Comment va Jeremy ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis que je t'ai frappé avec ma batte (_N/T : Aaaah Kol et sa batte xD_) à Denver ! »

Le sourire de Damon s'agrandit :

« Ah oui, je me souviens de ce jour, c'était également la fois où je t'ai mis ta propre batte en plein cœur ! »

Les yeux de Klaus s'éloignèrent de la table, n'arrivant pas à s'intéresser à cette conversation stupide. Il remarqua Tyler et Hayley rentrer dans le Grill.

Matt se dirigea vers la table d'Elena, ignorant complètement Rebekah et ses frères et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils voulaient. Il nota leur commande sur un bout de papier. Bien sûr, Rebekah finit par le suivre…

« Toujours après une poche vivante, soupira Kol. Un simple serveur en plus ! **_(1)_** »

Elena prit immédiatement sa défense.

« Oh calme-toi darling, ce n'est pas parce que tu es humaine qu'il faut que tu fasses un petit discours sur ton espèce. L'interrompit-il. »

Elena serra les dents avec agacement. Damon prit tout de suite son partie, mais Kol l'ignora simplement alors qu'il s'adressait à Klaus :

« Au moins la blonde dont tu t'es épris est un vampire elle… D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers la table, Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Partie, dit Damon en haussant les épaules, elle s'est probablement enfouie. On pense que c'est à cause de son mec. Dit Damon en pointant Tyler, qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce. »

Klaus leva un sourcil :

« Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, la conversation ayant pris un certain intérêt.

- Quand nous avons demandé à Tyler pour Caroline, il a répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Expliqua Elena calmement. »

La seule raison pour elle, de révéler tout ça à Klaus, était parce qu'elle savait que l'hybride ferait tout pour retrouver son amie.

Klaus dévisagea la brune, son esprit s'activa sur plusieurs possibilités. Caroline aurait-elle réellement quittée la ville à cause de Tyler ?

**XxXxXxX**

Caroline réussit finalement à trouver sa salle d'art plastique. Elle savait qu'il y en avait une dans cette immense demeure. Et la pièce était encore plus belle que ce qu'elle c'était imaginé ! Il y avait des toiles partout dans les chambres, ornées de différentes représentations. Elle trouva un crayon sur le bureau, des tubes et pots de peintures, plusieurs sortes de pinceaux, des feuilles de plusieurs textures, de l'encre et des stylos.

Elle sentit une vague soudaine d'admiration pour l'hybride.

Elle rentra dans la salle, haletante. Chaque peinture montrait clairement un état d'esprit différent. Certaines étaient sombres et lugubres, d'autres lumineuses et remplies de bonheur, quelques une en colères, ou alors paisibles et calmes. Elle trouva même un ensemble de peinture avec son visage dessus.

Sur une, elle riait, sur une autre, fronçait les sourcils et il y en avait même une où elle pleurait.

Elle leva un sourcil à la dernière. Repensant à l'époque où elle avait pleuré devant lui.

Caroline secoua la tête, passa devant les toiles, et déroula un rouleau de papier de toile sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis posa son regard vers les peintures.

La jeune blonde avait un plan tout bête –sans mauvais jeu de mot-, trouver le papier, écrire son nom. Assez simple.

Le seul problème était de trouver le moyen de dévisser les pots de peinture… Et soudain, son plan ne fut plus aussi simple qu'avant. Elle essaya de trouver des tubes de peintures, déjà prés-ouvert, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Klaus était tout simplement trop ordonné !

Caroline gémit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à qu'elle point ses pensées pouvaient être stupides.

Aussitôt, une idée lui vint. Elle sauta sur la surface du bureau. Elle regarda autour et trouva un grand pot d'encre avec une ouverture assez large pour qu'elle puisse tremper ses pattes dedans. Et le plus beau dans tout ça était que le pot était dévissé !

Caroline le prit délicatement dans sa bouche, en veillant à ne pas laisser déverser le liquide. Et sauta soigneusement de la table, pour arriver sur la chaise du bureau, puis finalement au sol.

Désormais, elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, même s'il y avait eût un léger changement de contenance… Mais elle était tout de même prête à faire son travail. Elle trempa sa patte dans le pot d'encre, et grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide sur sa peau. Puis elle posa délicatement sa patte sur le papier en toile, et la fit traîner le long du papier.

La fierté et le bonheur l'enivra lorsqu'elle réussit à écrire la première lettre de son prénom, la faisant passer pour un enfant de quatre ans qui essayait d'apprendre l'alphabet.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'écrire la dernière lettre de son prénom, quelqu'un cria « Care ! » La faisant sursauter de surprise, elle frappa le pot d'encre dans le processus. En essayant de se remettre sur pieds, elle glissa et tomba droit dans le pot d'encre.

_AAAAARGH ! WHAT THE FUCK_ ! Pensa Caroline alors qu'elle roulait sur le plancher en bois, le revêtant d'un noir cendre.

« Care que fais-t… Bon sang ! Murmura Klaus alors qu'il marchait vers ce chaos. »

Caroline le regarda timidement, avant de voir le papier en toile… Et de pousser un cri d'agonie. Tout était en noir ! Tout son travail acharné était tombé en ruines !

Klaus se dirigea vers le retriever, pas si doré que ça (_N/T : Golden Retriever, « golden » voulant dire doré/or_.) et le souleva, se mettant de l'encre partout sur les mains. Il laissa échapper un long soupire alors qu'il fermait les yeux une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

« Ce soir, on va dans la baignoire, pas de dîner. Dit Klaus. »

* * *

(1) Grand remerciement à Soihra, qui m'a aidée à traduire cette phrase ! Eh oui je l'ai quand même fait tu vois ? x3 Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher !

**Franchement, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas rater le prochain chapitre qui est mon préféré ^^ Sérieusement… Devinez avec qui Caroline va prendre son bain ? Bon allez j'arrête de parler x)**

**J'ai hésité à mettre le texte du début en français, mais à l'origine, c'est un souvenir... Donc j'ai laissé les répliques en anglais ! ça vous va ? Ou la prochaine fois je le traduis en français ? =/**

* * *

**IMPORTANT ! (donc faîtes l'effort de lire svp)**

**C'est l'avant dernier chapitre que je poste, car l'auteure n'en a publié que 10 ! J'ai déjà fini de traduire le dernier chapitre et je commence une nouvelle traduction (une fiction magnifique, je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse d'elle) **

**Donc Lundi est le dernier chapitre publié par Jagger Mania ! **

Voili voilou !

* * *

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque... MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Je vous aime tellement les filles, et merci à ****Jolieyxbl**** qui m'a mise ma 100eme reviews x3**

**Bon... C'est le dernier chapitre =( Mais l'auteure a dit qu'elle posterait bientôt un nouveau chapitre...**

_Vous avez vu, je n'ai pas posté Lundi ^^ Y'a du progrès :)_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**- ****xEvermoon**** : **La voici la fameuse suite, c'est vrai que si Klaus savait pour Caroline, il passerait sa journée à jouer à la balle avec "Care" XD ! Qui sait, ça se trouve il ne chercherait même pas à la remettre en forme humaine x) Merci pour ta review et je suis contente de voir que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice =) Bonne lecture ^^

**- ****AnonymeY** : Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer le début de ce chapitre ^^ Franchement, depuis le début, je n'attends que ce moment pour le traduire xD Merci so much pour ta généreuse review et je te souhaite une bonne journée, ou soirée... Ou bonne nuit d'ailleurs XD

**- ****Guimauve** : Merci tellement pour toutes tes reviews ^^ Si, je pense que Nala est une référence au Roi Lion, je crois même que c'est pour ça que Klaus regarde Rebekah avec un air de dire "sérieusement, Nala ?" Lol ! Merci et bonne lecture =)

**-** **lilou82**: La voilà la suite, le bain me hantera toujours, *-* quel souvenir mémorable... Je suis sûre que ça te fera le même effet, dès que tu penseras à cette fiction tu te diras "LE BAIN !" XD Lol ! Je pense que Rebekah fera une tête réellement choquée et lancera une réplique du genre "je te préférais en chien" Damon... Bah ... Lui il s'en fout un peu de Caroline dans cette fiction XD Klaus ça va être le choc intensif ! Lol, je l'imagine trop dévisager Caroline X) Je ne vais pas arrêter, je vais juste attendre que l'auteure publie un nouveau chapitre pour le traduire... Donc techniquement je n'arrête pas la fiction, je continue de la traduire, mais il faut que j'ai quelque chose à traduire tu vois ? xD -c'est plus pratique- Bises ;D

**- klaroline68**: J'adore parce que tout le monde est "le bain le bain" ^^ En tout cas je suis sûre que vous n'allez pas être déçus ! C'est un moment génial que j'ai dû traduire x) Allez j'arrête de t'embêter et te laisse profiter du fameux passage : Le Bain. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ^^

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

_Incroyable_. Pensa Caroline alors qu'elle fixait Klaus comme s'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

« Allez sweetheart, dans la baignoire. Dit le centenaire, les yeux fixés sur le chiot tacheté d'encre. »

Caroline secoua vigoureusement la tête, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Klaus fit un pas en avant et reprit :

« Care… La mettait-il en garde. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. »

Il s'avança afin de la saisir, mais Caroline esquiva rapidement son geste. Klaus grogna.

« Tu sais Care, on peut le faire de deux façons : la mienne, ou celle que tu choisis, la manière dure. Dit-il en se tournant pour l'attraper. »

Aucune des deux options ne semblaient assez attrayantes pour elle. Mais Caroline se dit qu'après tout, un bain n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… L'encre qui était dans sa fourrure était très désagréable et elle n'était pas à l'aise.

Mais le fait que Klaus s'était départit de son pantalon montrait clairement qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à prendre un bain. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas en mesure d'admirer son torse magnifiquement sculpté, car elle fut tout de suite déversée dans une baignoire remplie d'eau.

Caroline glapit de surprise, alors qu'elle se débattait avec ses pattes dans la misérable tentative de rester à l'air libre. Klaus enleva le reste de ses vêtements et rentra dans la baignoire à son tour. Caroline peinait tellement qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop intéressée par sa possible noyade. Sa fourrure paraissait tellement lourde, et tout d'un coup, elle détestait les bains.

Klaus l'a pris dans ses bras, afin de faire cesser son effort, elle mit sa langue hors de sa bouche, haletante. Elle glapit une fois de plus lorsque Klaus la retrempa dans l'eau chaude sans avertissement. Il la laisser là, alors que cette action re-provoquait un autre effort de survie. Caroline se débattait pour respirer. Klaus l'amena au-dessus de l'eau et la regarda :

« Tu ne peux pas nager ? »

Elle secoua la tête, épuisée. Elle savait très bien nager en tant qu'humaine ou vampire, mais elle n'avait jamais appris la façon de nager à quatre pattes !

« Comment aurais-tu survécu à cette nuit pluvieuse si je ne t'avais pas recueilli… Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Caroline fronça les sourcils. Bon, prends une profonde inspiration. »

C'est tout ce qu'il lui dit avant de la tremper dans l'eau. Heureusement, la blonde l'avait écouté et elle n'avait plus à lutter pour le moment.

Elle garda aussitôt les yeux fermés sous l'eau, ne se laissant pas avoir. Mais cela s'avéra affreusement compliqué alors que plusieurs pensées indésirables remplissaient son esprit. Finalement, elle succomba à ses profonds désirs en cessant son combat intérieur. Oui, Caroline Forbes voulait voir le « tout » de Klaus Mikaelson. En ouvrant les yeux lentement, elle remarqua sa poitrine juste en face de son visage. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le bas, passant de la poitrine à l'estomac. Ils atterrirent finalement là où elle voulait. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Woah…

Avant que sa mâchoire ne puisse tomber, Klaus la ramenait vers le haut, afin de faire mousser sa fourrure avec du savon. La salle de bain était remplit d'un silence alors que son imagination se déchaînait.

Par la suite, elle n'avait plus regardé vers le bas…

Séchée et toute propre, Caroline s'assit au pied du lit de Klaus, opposée à lui. Elle savait qu'il était en train de se changer, et elle se refusait de le regarder faire. Elle était tellement gênée d'avoir vu son… son…

Klaus s'était changé, il portait désormais des vêtements beaucoup plus confortables et il cueillit Caroline dans ses bras pour la laisser tomber sur le lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Ainsi, elle ne fixait que ses pieds croisés… Très grand pieds… _ARGH ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?_ Pensa Caroline, très embarrassée par ses pensées.

Trop gênée d'avoir regardé son tout, la blonde sauta sur ses genoux et se recroquevilla sur un côté en fermant les yeux. Elle soupira profondément, contente de ce merveilleux parfum qui embaumait son museau. En fait, elle sentait comme lui après ce bain…

La main de Klaus caressait la fourrure de Care alors qu'elle se laissait bercer dans un profond et paisible sommeil.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Care. »

Si seulement il savait.

**XxXxXxX**

« Un simple sort de repérage, déclara Klaus, se penchant en arrière dans le canapé tout en posant ses pieds sur la table. »

La femme en face de lui le regardait avec des yeux dénués de toutes émotions.

« Comme vous voulez… Répondit-elle calmement.

- Qu'avez-vous besoin pour le sort ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le sang d'un parent biologique. Juste une goutte fera l'affaire. »

Silence.

« Je vais m'en occuper. Vous pouvez partir. Fut sa seule réponse. »

Elle acquiesça et partit, laissant Klaus dans ses pensées.

_Le sang d'un parent biologique_. Il fronça les sourcils. La seule qui avait encore un lien avec Caroline était sa mère. Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondi. C'était inévitable, il aurait à lui faire face… Agacé, il se versa un verre de scotch.

Ses deux jeunes frères et sœurs décidèrent d'entrer à ce moment, perturbant le silence froid qui avait régné quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bonjour Nik ! Dit la voix joyeuse de Kol. »

Klaus leva légèrement son verre, avant de poser son regard sur le feu allumé, tout en sirotant son alcool.

« Où est ton âme-sœur ? Demanda-t-il en fouillant dans la réserve d'alcool.

Le visage de Klaus devint une sorte de dégoût.

« Vraiment Kol ? Grandis ! Déclara Rebekah en s'asseyant à côté de Klaus. »

L'originel lui sourit avant de s'assoir à son tour, une boisson dans la main.

« Impossible de m'en empêcher. Dit-il en buvant une gorgée. »

Rebekah roula des yeux. Klaus reposa son verre sur la table et se leva, quittant la salle. La sœur soupira, un léger bruit indiqua que la porte avait été ouverte puis fermée. Le silence revint dans la pièce.

« Dégoûtant, dit Kol en lançant un regard noir dans le feu, faisant lever un sourcil à Rebekah. Toi et Nik vous êtes adouci au fil des siècles.

- De quoi parles-tu Kol ? Demanda Rebekah d'un air désintéressé, même si au fond, ses paroles avaient culminés un certain intérêt.

- Même si tu n'as pas beaucoup évolué, poursuivit-il. Nik, lui, a très certainement changé. »

Une expression écœurée se forma sur ses traits tandis qu'il continuait :

« Quand vous vous laissez prendre par l'amour, vos émotions prennent le dessus. Seuls les humains ne ressentent des émotions aussi pathétiques que l'amour Rebekah. Vous avez été sur cette planète infestée d'humains depuis près de mille ans maintenant, vous devriez comprendre qu'un jour, nous ne sommes pas de cette espèce. »

Il termina son verre et le posa sur la table.

« Plus maintenant. »

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la pièce pour aller vers l'étage, dans sa chambre, laissant Rebekah encore plus confuse que jamais et légèrement en colère contre ses mots.

**XxXxXxX**

Elizabeth Forbes ouvrit la porte d'entrée, regardant l'hybride sous son proche. Ses yeux étaient rouges, signifiant qu'elle s'était laissé abattre par des larmes, mais son visage était sévère lorsqu'elle le regardait.

« Que voulez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air fatigué. »

Klaus prit une profonde inspiration :

« Je suis venu ici pour aider. »

Elizabeth fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais elle s'écarta néanmoins de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

De la nostalgie l'enivra lorsqu'il fit ses quelques pas à l'intérieur de la demeure, alors que ses souvenirs de sa première fois ici jouaient dans son esprit. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon, s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre. Un silence tendu emplissait l'air, alors que la mère de Caroline observait intensément Klaus. Après une minute de silence, Liz soupira profondément :

« De quelle manière pourriez-vous m'aider Klaus ? Dit-elle amèrement. »

Ses traits étaient solennels alors qu'il la regardait sans aucune émotion évidente de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

« Je peux vous aider à retrouver Caroline. Déclara-t-il. »

L'intérêt du Sheriff s'amplifia et elle demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Quoi ?

- Un sort, expliqua-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait toute son attention. Pour la trouver. »

Ses yeux devinrent pendant une fraction de seconde, large, alors qu'elle encaissait les paroles de l'hybride. Les mots s'enfonçant dans son cerveau, les étudiants avec soins. Il était toujours assis, là, impassible, alors que ses yeux étaient tournés vers elle. Enfin, elle parla :

« Vous voulez trouver Caroline ? »

Cela sortait plus comme une déclaration plutôt que comme une question.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« A quoi vous jouer Klaus ? Pourquoi vouloir la retrouver ? »

Il serra les dents. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui faire face. Car il savait qu'elle lui aurait posé des questions comme celle-ci. Questions auxquelles il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, il ne répondit pas. Se contentant de regarder fixement le tableau à côté du canapé. Ses yeux se décalèrent, c'était une photo encadrée toute simple, avec une photo de sa fille aux yeux bleus.

Liz regardait toujours vers Klaus :

« Alors ? En quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa précédente question. »

Son regard revint vers elle alors qu'il lui dit aussitôt :

« Votre sang. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que ses sens furent en alerte. Il remarqua son alarme dans ses yeux et la façon dont son corps s'était raidit avant d'expliquer plus précisément :

« Le sort requiert le sang d'un parent biologique de Caroline. »

Son rythme cardiaque, qui s'était tout de suite affolé en battant beaucoup plus rapidement, ralentit quelque peu et son corps se détendit. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de plisser les yeux et de le regarder, incrédule :

« Un sacrifice ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Une petite quantité. Une goutte. »

Après un long moment de silence, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'image de Caroline et ferma les yeux, tout en respirant profondément. Elle voulait sa fille. Et si travailler avec Klaus, signifiait la retrouver, alors ainsi soit-il.

« Très bien. Où le sort a-t-il lieu ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous embêter avec ça, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de votre sang.

- C'est ma fille Klaus. Déclara-t-elle fermement. Je veux savoir. »

Il la fusilla du regard, mais répondit tout de même à sa question :

« Demain soir, au manoir, lui apprit-il, tout en se levant pour partir. »

Elizabeth le regarda alors qu'il marchait à travers la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Que signifie-t-elle pour vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sans bouger de sa place. »

Klaus ralenti sa marche et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il avait une main sur la poignée, mais la question qui avait été posée, le fit se raidir.

Que _signifiait_-elle pour lui ? La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas lui-même. Et ne pas savoir répondre à une question était quelque chose auquel il n'était pas du tout habitué. Il décida finalement qu'il n'avait pas à lui répondre, à aucune de ses questions d'ailleurs. Et quitta les lieux.

* * *

**Triste nouvelle les filles :**J'en suis arrivée à bout de ma traduction. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre un nouveau chapitre de JaggerMania !

Donc vous savez, c'est le moment où tous ceux qui ont suivi la fiction secrètement peuvent sortir de la cachette et me dire ce qu'ils pensent de cette fiction.

ça se voit que j'ai galéré pour les répliques de Kol ? XD Pas facile cet Originel dis-donc !

* * *

**IMPORTANT :**** Je vous invite tous à venir lire ma nouvelle traduction, qui est très différente de tout ce que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à maintenant ! Croyez-moi, elle est vraiment magnifiquement originale :**

**"Time & Time Again"**

* * *

**Pour terminer, exceptionnellement, je vais changer "d'au revoir" xD et je vais dire :**

**GROS BISOUS PLEINS DE BAVES DEGOULINANTES ! **

**(**_personne ne sera épargné, même les reviews fantômes, car je vous trouverais ! mouahahaha_** !) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**N-A **_: Je suis désolée, mais le hiatus n'est pas encore terminé. Je pars en vacances demain et j'ai donc décidé de mettre à jour avant de partir. Ce chapitre est court, je sais, j'ai fait ce chapitre trois fois. Et je ne l'aime toujours pas. Il y aurait dû en avoir beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire correctement. Je partirai pendant tout le mois d'août, et ne reviendrai que le mois prochain. Cela signifie que je serais absente pendant une semaine de travail et de cours. Donc, je suis désolée mais cela pourrait prendre du temps de tout mettre à jour.

**N-T** : Vous vous rappelez de moi ? :D Vu qu'elle la fait sur son chapitre, je me sens obligée de la remercier en retour : _**Thank you very much to you, Mania, to let me translate your beautiful fiction! Love You :D**_

* * *

_**Merci à vous tous aussi, mes lecteurs adorés, pour me motiver à poursuivre cette traduction ! :) **_

* * *

:::**::: B**_o_**n**_n_**e **l**e**_c_**t**_u_**r**e :::**:::**

* * *

L'air à l'extérieur de la maison était froid, et cela lui provoquait de léger frissons qui remontaient jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. La lune était en pleine sortie, montrant son beau croissant d'argent, et tissant dans la couleur bleue sombre un petit point lumineux. Le vent soufflait un chant monotone contre ses oreilles.

Elle fit un pas en avant et tendit la main. La sorcière l'a pris et l'a tendu au-dessus du feu. Une sueur froide coulait le long du dos d'Elizabeth Forbes, descendant de son cou alors que la jeune sorcière avait une petite lame, qu'elle abattit doucement contre sa paume. La fameuse lame perça la peau d'Elizabeth, et en sortit du sang. Sa main tendue vers le feu, cela permis au sang de se déverser dans les flammes. Les braises brillaient lentement, et la sorcière recommença lentement à chanter.

Dans les zones d'ombre, regardant silencieusement depuis un point éloigné, Klaus s'impatientait, de plus en plus anxieux au fil des secondes qui passaient. Lorsque le sort sera exécuté, il sera capable de revoir Caroline. Il était très conscient de son absence, et ce sentiment n'avait rien de tranquille, ni d'agréable. Maintenant, enfin, peut-être, que ce sentiment se calmerait.

Le vent autour du trio se ramassa, tandis que le chant devenait plus fort. Les cheveux de la sorcière tournaient autour de son visage lorsqu'elle sentit sa magie devenir plus forte en elle. C'était une bouffée d'énergie qui remplissait son âme. Un tir rapide qui brûlait à travers son corps, de fait que ses doigts tremblaient d'excitation.

Puis, aussi vite que cela était venu, il disparut.

Le vent ralenti et la lumière du feu diminua, les laissant à l'extérieur, seulement illuminés par la faible lueur de la lune.

Klaus se redressa.

« Que se passe-t-il, sorcière ? »

Mais ladite sorcière ne répondit pas, à la place, elle s'effondra sur le sol, essayant de douloureusement se lever.

Klaus s'assit à ses côtés en un instant, peu après sa secousse.

« Qu'est. Qui. S'est. Passé. Grogna-t-il. »

Elle le poussa et se détourna de lui, crachant du sang.

« Le sort… Dit-elle faiblement. Je ne p-peux p… »

Ses points se serrèrent autour de son cou, la soulevant du sol.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? »

La sorcière haletait en désespoir de cause, le sang coulant de son nez.

« J-Je… Je ne trouve pas… S'il te plaît… Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, griffant frénétiquement ses mains pour essayer de sortir de sa poigne de fer.

- Klaus ! Laissez-la partir ! S'écria Elizabeth. »

L'inhalation faisait trembler son nez, et il desserra légèrement son emprise autour de sa gorge, lui permettant de respirer.

« Je veux son emplacement, sorcière.

- Il y a une barrière qui l'entoure que je ne peux pas percer avec ma magie, haletait-elle. C'est trop fort… Sa-sa magie est noire ! Je ne peux pas lutter contre la magie noire Klaus, les esprits…

- Je m'en fiche diablement de ce que les esprits ont à me dire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est l'emplacement de Caroline, et tu le trouveras ! Grogna-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas assez forte…

- Alors, tu es inutile. »

Il se prépara à casser son cou, afin d'en finir complètement avec elle.

« Ne fais pas ça ! S'écria Liz. »

Il fit la sourde oreille à son plaidoyer puis leva ses deux mains afin de briser le cou de la sorcière lorsqu'une volée de cris aiguës le coupa dans son élan.

Cette distraction les fit tourner tous les trois vers le petit chiot minuscule, qui courrait précipitamment vers eux.

La sorcière fut la première à réagir.

« Ce chien… Chuchota-t-elle. »

Sa voix. Le fait de l'entendre ramena la colère de Klaus et il se tourna une fois de plus vers la sorcière. Sa rage l'aveuglait et il n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient dilatés et qu'elle semblait en plein état de transe. Il n'écouta pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. Il n'entendit pas les chuchotements qu'elle faisait depuis que Care était arrivée. Il venait de mettre ses doigts sur son cou, et dans un geste brusque, il le brisa.

« NON ! Cria Elizabeth. »

Care se figea sur place avec de grands yeux. Peu importe combien de fois elle avait vu des gens se faire tuer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insupporter ce sentiment d'inutilité. Même lorsque vous regardiez Klaus en pleine alimentation, ce n'était pas comme si elle était complètement habituée. Elle se sentait toujours un peu malade, juste… Pas autant qu'avant.

Il abandonna le cadavre de la sorcière sans ménagement au sol.

Elizabeth grimaça légèrement, attirant l'attention de Care pour la première fois. Pendant un moment, elle regarda sa mère dans une profonde incrédulité. Elle la regarda fixement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Avec Klaus parmi toutes les personnes ? Est-ce que les autres étaient ici ? Préparaient-ils un guet-apens ?

Son esprit courait sur beaucoup de questions. Finalement, elle aboya et couru vers sa mère.

Elizabeth fut légèrement surprise. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les chiens. Mais son travail en tant que Sheriff la forçait à travailler avec eux. Elle observa l'animal qui courait vers elle avec excitation.

Caroline n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Sa mère était là ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de deux semaines ! Dans son enthousiasme, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir autour des jambes de sa mère, faisant des cercles alors qu'elle aboyait joyeusement.

Elizabeth se pencha lentement et tendit sa main vers le chiot. Mais les aboiements brusques de Care s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur révélatrice de sang. Et cela ne venait pas seulement de la femme que Klaus venait de tuer.

Il venait de sa mère.

Caroline regarda sa paume et la coupure qui y était présente. Ce n'était pas vraiment profond, mais elle saignait. Cela ne ressemblait pas non plus à un accident. Care grogna inconsciemment.

Elle se tourna pour jeter un regard accusateur envers Klaus, qui se tenait simplement là, à les regarder, elle et Elizabeth. Elle sentit la fumée dans l'air.

Que s'était-il passé ici ?

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de la tuer… Dit sa mère d'un ton grave. »

Klaus parla finalement.

« Elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver votre fille. »

Care était déroutée. _Sa fille ? Quel est le rapport avec moi dans tout ça_ ? Pensait-elle.

« Elle aurait pu trouver une autre façon ! Dit Elizabeth.

- Vous avez entendu de vous-même, elle n'était pas assez forte pour faire le sort. Elle était faible et inutile. »

Soudain, cela frappa Care. Un sort ! Ils faisaient un sort ici ! Peut-être était-ce pour cela que sa mère était présente ici.

Klaus ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il marchait devant elles vers le manoir, les laissant derrière.

Un long silence tendu remplit l'atmosphère tandis qu'Elizabeth regardait fixement le cadavre.

Caroline voulait faire quelque chose. Elle voulait parler à sa mère. Lui dire que tout allait bien. Que sa fille était juste là…

Mais Caroline avait depuis longtemps renoncé à faire comprendre aux gens qui elle était. Cela revenait toujours au même, personne ne comprenait ses messages. Si elle était encore sous forme humaine, elle n'aurait probablement jamais deviné que ce chiot perdu sur la route était en réalité la fille qui avait disparu depuis deux semaines.

Elle décida donc de se taire et de rester là, à côté de sa mère, et d'être heureuse de voir qu'elle était en forme, et que Bonnie n'avait fait de mal à personne d'autre qu'elle.

Soupirant profondément, Elizabeth décida de partir.

Et Caroline la laissa faire.

* * *

_**N-A **_: S'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas ! Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seuls pendant un mois ! S'il vous plaît, laissez une review pour montrer que vous êtes encore avec moi !

_**N-T**_ : En passant, l'auteure a procédé à un vote : Qui comprendrait en premier que Caroline est en réalité Care ? Le choix a été vite fait et s'est porté sur … Klaus ! Ça m'a fait du bien de retrouver cette traduction un peu moins sérieuse que mes fictions et autres traducs' ! ^o^

**Bisous tout le monde :3**


End file.
